The Destiny You Must Follow
by Jessica - of Loki's Army
Summary: The box of wishes, the box of fate. Enclosed in here is the path you await. Away you go now, to where this is true and real. To begin your destinies, meet yourselves, the doppelgänger and your mates. READ THE SUMMARY ON THE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION: **

_The box of wishes, the box of fate. _  
_Enclosed in here is the path you await. _  
_Away you go now, to where this is true and real. _  
_To begin your destinies, meet yourselves, the doppelgänger and your mates._

AKA, seven 14yr olds end up finding a box which pulls them into the Marvel universe as mini-me's. Starting right at the end of the first Thor movie when Loki - and now 'me' - fall into the void.

* * *

**(A/N: As I mentioned, this is an RP sort of situation. Well no actually, my mates were like "write a fanfic! Write a fanfic!" so this is what they asked for loosely, them as the avengers. This is 1 of 2 stories like this I'm doing for them.)****Disclaimer:** I do not own, or claim to own anything from the MARVEL universe, as much as I'd love to. I don't own any of my friends who I incorporated as the doppelgangers in this fan fiction, this is basically an RP with my friends (and me!) in as our ideal characters. I don't own my school either, luckily, that would be a helluva lot of paperwork.

* * *

**KEY (who our doppelgangers are):**

Jessica - Loki  
Jackie - Tony Stark  
Keira - Steve Rogers  
Alanna - Thor  
Alaw - Clint Barton  
Cora - Bruce Banner  
Leah - Natasha Romanoff

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N: I tried writing this 3rd person or whatever, just didn't work, writing from 'my' POV)**

**Jessica's POV**

"Hey guys, what's this?" I asked as I picked a box up off the floor in the middle of the corridor. It was a normal day at school, Jackie, Keira, Alanna and I were making our way down to spend the lunch hour in the computer room as per usual.

We spent most of our dinner times fangirling, as one does - because fangirling is a serious business - over anything and everything that at least one of us loved. Jackie had a particular interest in vampires, who could blame her? They were awesome but her true fangirl moments appeared when you talked about Supernatural. I'd watched the first five minutes of episode one before turning it off, seriously, don't start watching at 3:00am it makes the night a whole lot creepier.

Alanna's fandom was PLL, she absolutely loves the television series. Neither I nor Jackie had watched it but we'd both admitted it sounded rather interesting.

My fangirl moments arrived when talking about the Avengers, more importantly Loki, but I liked that whole part of the Marvel universe as a whole. I mean, who couldn't like the Trickster? First of all, with Tom Hiddleston acting as him he was hot as hell, plus he had magic, was very British - being English myself I appreciated that - and was a mischief maker, what was there not to love?  
"I'm not sure. Let's sell it on eBay!" Jackie said, I sighed, that was Jackie for you.

"Nope, seems pretty cool actually. Hey, wait a minute, there's Norse runes on this!" I said, feeling a fangirl moment coming on, Norse meant their mythology, and as well as it being a big part of the Marvel universe both Jackie and I loved mythology as a whole.

"Can you read it?" Alanna asked. I just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Did it look as if I read old Norse? She saw my look and suggested be Google the runes, Jackie and I thought that was a reasonable enough suggestion.

"What do you think's in it?" Jackie asked as we ascended the stairs up to the third, and top, floor of the school.

"Dunno." I replied, I'd give it a closer look when I was sitting down. It was a bit odd that it was sitting randomly in the middle of the hall, it could be valuable for all we knew.  
I sat down once we moved into the air conditioned room that was relatively empty.

"Hi Jackie." Leah and Cora called over from the far end of the room. No doubt Cora was looking at something to do with an upcoming airshow, she went to them often, her favourite plane was a Harriet or Harrier, I couldn't really remember, it was nice though. Hopefully I could convince my Mum to take me to an airshow sometime soon, planes are pretty cool.  
Alaw was sitting there too, talking horses and tractors with Leah.

"Welsh through and through." I muttered under my breath, it was true though they were both very Welsh. That was an important thing to know about Leah, she loved animals, farming, countryside. There was a more important thing to know about her though. She made the best chocolate brownies in the world, and no, I really wasn't exaggerating.

"What's that?" Alaw asked gesturing the the wooden box in my hand.

"Not sure. That's what we're gonna try and find out now." I replied inspecting the box more closely now. I could tell these were definitely Norse runes, I could recognize a few of them though I was far from able to read it. I knew how to spell my name, write help and a few other runes but that was as far as it went right now. Also, the engraving of Yggdrasil was a little clue too.

Slowly I opened the box and found another engraving on the inside, this one in English, it read:

'_The box of wishes, the box of fate. _

_Enclosed in here is the path you await. _

_Away you go now, to where this is true and real. _

_To begin your destinies, meet yourselves, the doppelgangers and your mates.'_

Suddenly I was getting a bad feeling about this, the whole thing looked very prophetic, the irony was it mist likely had a 'made in China' stamp on the base and was probably mass made. So much for wishes though. Thought it would have been totally awesome if it all ended up as part of Norse mythology.

"Gods, I wish I lived in the Marvel world, only the Avengers there of course."

Everyone agreed, that was the moment everything changed.

**(A/N: Let's blame this on fate, Asgard, Yggdrasil, whatever you want I know with books like these the whole universe swap is usually quite hard to believe but when is it ever? All I'm going to say it, the universe lives a long life, she - or he - gets bored sometimes, needs to mix things up.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jessica's POV**

I blinked. When I'd closed my eyes I was in the computer room of a layed back school in North Wales, when I opened them again I was looking at the Bifrost. Actually I was on the land right before the rainbow bridge began.

"What the..." I said, trailing off, I wasn't asleep was I? No, I had been awake. Just to make sure though I pinched my arm hard. Yup, that hurt, well barely actually, but enough to assure my it was no dream. I wondered why pain seemed to symbolize reality or no. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing? What the fuck was I wearing? Glancing over my form I inwardly fangirled.

"Oh." I said seeing I was wearing the exact clothing Loki had been wearing at the end of the first Thor movie, I was even holding Gungnir! How awesome was this! It fit perfectly too, it's like the whole outfit had been resized to fit me.

In the distance I could see two people fighting, they were at the far end of the bridge yet I could see quite clearly, my sight was pretty good today it seemed. But I should probably go see what was going on, with me wearing this helmet perhaps they'd even mistake me for the Prince of Asgard! If not, maybe I could just go ask Heimdall was in the Nine Realms was going on here.

"Oh." I repeated a little louder as I walked towards the two people. I'd seen this all before. Thor was battling Loki, he'd just placed the hammer on him leaving him helpless. I knew what was about to come, I didn't doubt it, I'd watched the movie enough times to tell this was the exact fight scene being reenacted out in front of me.

Breaking into a sprint I tried to get the the two people I now saw to be Loki and Thor. Was I going to make it in time? I was nearly there when Thor smashed the hammer down the Bifrost shattering it.

"Shit." I shouted as I was thrown up into the air like the other two. "Double shit." I looked down and saw I was going to end up in the void. That was my thought until I felt someone grab the end of Gungnir, thank Odin I hadn't let go of it. Immediately I tried reaching for something else and found myself latching on to what I realized was Loki's forearm.

Looking up I saw Odin holding Thor by the ankle who was holding the first Gungnir in one hand, his right hand, the one which Loki was clinging too, and in his left was the one I was holding. Oh great, now I was intruding on a family reunion, and not the best of ones either.

I had a steel grip on Loki's forearm, I knew what he was going to do in a minute, I couldn't help but wonder if my presence here might change the outcome of this scene.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing the exact same clothing as my brother?" Thor said looking at me with a baffled expression on his face. I remembered that ever since watching the movies, since ever hearing of him actually I'd hated Thor.

So I was half tempted to reply with a witty retort but then I realized I wanted the answer to those questions too.

My thoughts went back to my wish that I had said the moment before arriving here and the moment after opening the box. No... It couldn't be? Could it? Did that mean... Was I now like a mini Loki? I decided that was the most plausible answer at the moment, perhaps this was all just a dream, but no, this didn't feel like a dream. A dream come true, perhaps... I would treat this as I would if I knew the whole thing was real, I wasn't going to show confusion or weakness to any Asgardian.

"I am Jessica. Jessica of-" Should I say Midgard? For some reason that wasn't what I found myself saying. "-Of Asgard. Destiny in a box." Was my reply to his second question, I knew he wouldn't understand what I was referring too but that didn't matter at the moment.

"What?" Thor said, his expression even more confused now. I would let him muddle over it, giving Loki a chance to say his words now, in all fairness he was in the middle of getting crushed mentally right now. Plus, the effort it took to speak was not worth me letting go, though I knew I had to get up quickly I was holding Gungnir awkwardly and would end up slipping and falling into the void if we weren't pulled up any minute. I could see Thor was facing the same exhaustion hence the reason he wasn't asking me another question.

I turned to me left and saw all the emotions passing over Loki's face. It was weird, it felt like I was dropped in the movie because everything here was like an exact replica of what was seen in the first film. Wait, why was I thinking about that now? I was dangerously close to falling to my death here!

"I could have done it father!" Loki shouted up at Odin, though it sounded barely above a whisper. The noise of the void was loud, like a whirlpool, pulling everything into it. I could feel what could be mistaken for wind making the three of us who were hanging off the shattered end of the rainbow bridge sway. I gulped loudly wondering why they couldn't just pull us up? Why was Odin waiting? Was this because I gate crashed the family reunion? And then decided I'd do it looking like a mini Loki? Hm. Nothing I could do about that.

Odin could barely be seen from where Loki and I were, only his face, his cruel disappointed eyes. I could really understand why Loki let go now, that look upon Odin's face, it even made me want to let go.

Suddenly I felt I was in Loki's place, all the emotions that could be seen flitting across Loki's face were also reflected on my own.

"I could have done it! For you!" I silently repeated the words, not actually saying them aloud, that would just be awkward and lead to a longer delay before safety. I had hoped that my unexpected presence could alter the course of things but I now saw that was likely not to happen.

From the looks of things though I'd been brought in as Loki's role, I couldn't believe my wish had been granted. This wasn't exactly what I had meant when I'd said it but close enough. What was I to do? After a millisecond I decided that I was going to do what Loki did, if this whole thing was just a dream then I'd just wake up, if not... Then who knew. This was all new, confusing, the least I could do was go with what the fates seemed to be hinting at. Perhaps that box was more significant than I had first thought...

"For all of us!" I found myself whispering the words out loud too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the glimmer of hope that was on Loki's face, that part of him that was hoping for some praise, some acknowledgment. I felt so bad knowing what was to come in a few short seconds.

My hand began to lose it's grasp, I couldn't hold on for much longer. My grip tightened on Loki's arm, though I knew now if he decided to let go I would probably end up falling too. I was a little surprised he hadn't seemed to notice me at all yet, then again, he was so caught up with his own thoughts.

"No Loki." Was the quiet reply of Odin. By the Gods I hated that man! It was pure, raw hate I felt towards the Allfather, one that would never leave me.

Realization crossed Loki's face, a sort of sorrowful acceptance. I found myself mirroring his thoughts. This could so easily be my life in a metaphor. A lot of the time I felt as Loki did, trying to prove myself to those closest to me but never quite making the cut. I never quite fit in to my own family, always wanting different things, thinking in a different way, they never seemed to understand, they pushed me away time and time again before trying to make it seem it was all my fault in the first place. Perhaps that was why I related to Loki so much, most people just thought he was hot, most of my mates thought he was just the villain, nothing to him, how blissful ignorance must be...

"No..." Thor began to say as Loki let go of Gungnir one finger at a time, it seemed to all happen in slow motion. At the same time I began letting go of the second Gungnir as well as Loki's arm, spread my arms out and let myself fall. I was getting caught up in the scene, my mind was set as acting the part of Loki, I almost wanted death.

As I fell I looked up and saw Alanna staring down at me, dressed in Thor's clothing.

"No!" The two screamed as they saw the other two fall. Okay, perhaps this wasn't a dream then, but seriously, what the hell was Alanna doing on Asgard too? I guess I would probably never find out, after all I was sort of occupied with falling into the center of the universe. Now I was scared.

Looking to my left as I twisted and fell I let my hand touch Loki's arm, I wondered if that was the last contact I would ever feel. At least I could die knowing I was wearing one hell of a helmet. Yeah, humor wasn't going to work now because I was falling. I could see Loki, he was all there was to see, as I fell, and fell and fell, never reaching an end.

**(A/N: I watched that scene like five times just now, 'my' reaction if slightly random but you'd have to remember a true fangirl's gonna do was the character does, plus you really do get caught up in the moment. That is all for now, one of the other characters are going to get a little spotlight now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** There's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, what can I say, she does that a lot, it's her way of expressing herself, and she must get all her humour from Tony himself.

**(A/N: I know I promised someone else's POV but I scrapped that, 'cause this is me we're talking about here. Just learnt that there was about 1 year between Loki falling into the void and him turning up on Midgard, so Jessica and Alanna basically arrive a year before everyone else. Then again, Asgard, timey wimey, so they might have turned up the same time just time was running faster/slower.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jessica's POV**

I was sitting with Loki in our underground base, it was just a temporary place to stay until we were ready for the attack. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be taking the starring role in the Avengers movie I'd have thought they were mental but now it was actually happening. Hopefully because of my knowledge of the possible future I could guide things to have a different outcome. I knew that if any of the other six had arrived - I'd just ran into Alaw, the first of the gang to show up, paired with Clint Barton if you could believe it! - they would be afraid of altering any events, that could lead to a version where Loki and I came out on top. They wouldn't say anything of what they knew and would only intervene if it meant doing what their doppelgänger was already doing. I on the other hand had no such reservations, if I let things run their course I would be in Asgard and in chains by the end of the week, and that was _not_ something I planned to do.

Back to Alaw. She had appeared, very much as I had, dressed in a fitted hawkeye costume, bow, quiver and all right by the side of Barton as they were discussing intel from S.H.I.E.L.D. that could be useful. It was quite surprisingly for her to suddenly appear, I only wondered if anyone else was to be making an appearance. Apart from Alanna of course, but now I wasn't sure if I'd seen her at all or whether it was a simple trick of the mind. I quickly used my staff to put her under the control of the tesseract and show her the truth, or what she believed to be the truth at least. She would make a fine addition to the team, her accuracy was just as good as Barton's and she was clearly focused on the task. Perhaps I would spare her when we sacrificed people for Lady Death - that was what Thanos worshipped.

Just as Loki had his scepter I had my staff, the tip was virtually the same, the blue glowing light the represented the tesseract, the curved dagger like tip at the end, only whilst Loki's was more sword length mine, when upright was a few inches taller than my 5'7". Of course I shortened it to a more appropriate length unless I wanted to look more intimidating because it just wasn't practical walking around with something so large everywhere. My outfit had changed too over time, thought I'd done nothing to the helmet, though Loki had made slight adjustments to his. The rest of my clothing had been made to look slightly more feminine. The front was still a criss cross of leather and metal which cut off at mid thigh length, rather like a long shirt. I wore leather trousers because it seemed Asgardians only used metal, leather and silk on their clothing. Knee high boot which had a slight heel, an inch or so, a lot like a riding boot with leather running from the ankle up to the knee like riding chaffs. The sleeves had cuttings at theshoulder, leaving them slightly exposed but I didn't mind because I wore the leather and metal jacket, sleeveless of course. Not to forget the gauntlets on each arm. **(A/N: Here's a link to the costume, only she still wears the proper helmet: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQOw1F_isUX84nKgR05hswWuK0HTSWlHPiHmB0IunvL5-b02KrP )**

I had been sitting beside Loki watching the preparations for the arrival of the Chitauri army, everything was going perfectly, almost _too _perfectly, though I knew what was to come soon. We planned on letting ourselves be captured by the Midgardians, not that they'd know that until it was too late. My only concerns were of the attack itself. Sensing my apprehension Loki rested a hand on mine, nodding slightly as if confirming that there was nothing to fear for. It was comforting, he was all I had right now, everything else had left me or was yet to be taken. That would change soon however, we would rule Midgard before long.

Suddenly was pulled into what I'd now learnt to call a 'meeting'. The Other, servant to Thanos would often keep track of how things were going. They wanted the tesseract, needed it, as a way to Asgard, past that I didn't know, it wasn't exactly my place to ask.

I glanced at Loki concern flitting across my face, though he hid it well I knew Loki was worried too, neither of us were particularly... Fond. of the Chitauri. But they could help us win Midgard, Loki and I meant double the power whilst the so called Avengers still had their original number, no extra help.

"The Chitauri grow restless." I projected a duplicate of myself, this one in full armor - which I had not changed very much, it was still the fitted attire I had turned up in, though the pants were now leather. I had grown fond of the Asgardian attire, especially my helmet and my cloak, I understood Loki's attachment to his own.

"Let them gird themselves, **(A/N:does anyone know what Gird even means? I was told this was the word used though I can't hear it clearly.)** We will lead them into glorious battle." Loki said. I liked the sound of that, though we'd have to find a way to try and incapacitate the Hulk, he killed everything too easily. Though I hadn't mentioned that to Loki, I wasn't sure if I would or not, I wouldn't want forewarning about what Hulk did to Loki. Perhaps I'd simply step in instead, if it meant he was unharmed and that we won then it would be a sacrifice well made. Anyway, there was our silent agreement that if one was to be captured the other would free them with haste, though I wasn't sure how much of the Tricksters words were lies or not.

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The Other replied.

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." I added. We had yet to see the army in action, well, that wasn't strictly true, I'd seen them in the movie, for all our sakes I hoped they would be far better in person, otherwise there would be a problem. As would the nuclear weapon... I had forgotten about that, we could not let it go through the portal yet it could not stay on Midgard... I would have to think on that.

"You question us? You question Him? He, who put the scepter in your hand and the staff in yours, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were both cast out and defeated?" The Others tone of voice changed, became harsher. Did I question him? I wasn't sure, even if I did I would not admit to it in front of the Other, that would be a dangerous move indeed. And I could not doubt the knowledge they had gave us, though it took a fair bit of time before we got anything out of our side of the deal. My knowledge of magic had grown infinitesimally, and now because of my connection to Loki - because of the box of fates not anything else - I had been able to delve into his memories (and the same vice versa) so we were truly knowledgeable about all we could be.

"I was a King! The rightful King of Asgard! Betrayed!" I let Loki have his moment, it was cruel that he had been betrayed in such a way, especially since when he had sat on the throne he had not actually done any harm to anyone and was ruling well, the whole thing was Thor's fault, as well as Sif and the Warriors three who simply wanted Thor back because they presumed he was better. They had no right!

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil." I let them continue their conversing, I was no Queen, I had not been betrayed in the sense he was speaking of and certainly not on the same scale.

"You don't have the tesseract yet." I couldn't help but point out, they needed it to open a portal to Midgard, an army was no use if it was on the other side of the universe. The Other seeing my words as a threat came to stand in front of me.

"I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words." I added keeping my voice calm as his six fingered hand was raised towards me, something I was not particularly happy about.

I looked past him, to the staircase that continued up, wondering if Thanos was at the top of those set of stairs. _We serve Thanos, and through him, Lady Death. _I reminded myself, I needed to remember that or I may not be alive long enough see through the end of our plans. It wasn't worry for the Midgardians that was bothering me it's was Thanos wanted, what was his true agenda because surely it wasn't Midgard. He was a very powerful being, more suited to Asgard than any other realm. The other became speaking again, his tone sinister, threatening. It made my skin crawl.

"You will have your war, Asgardians.-" He paused. Asgardians, plural. That was actually rather interesting. I'd learnt that since waking up in this reality I was the same as Loki in nearly every way, now I too was half Aesir half Jotun, I had the same skills for magic as he, I was the same level as him on most things. Though how I learned all of this was not something I wished to repeat. "-If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you." He spat out the word crevice making me wince a little knowing that his words were most likely the truth. Thankfully though we had been safe from their hands a while now, for the whole time on Midgard, though that had only been a day or two it was sweet relief from their... Treatment and their... Insurances to be make sure you did their bidding.

"You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." The Other whispered as he leant his head forwards so he was both whispering in my left ear and Loki's right, the two of us both with hard expressions painted on our features. Then something came round and touched me on the cheek as he came to the close of his little threat. I jerked my head away to find I was back in the dank room now.

The two of us shared a glance and my resolve seemed to harden, I _would _have Midgard even if it was the last thing I did. My friends would not risk killing me, they were only children after all, S.H.I.E.L.D. would not be so desperate as to resort to having to ask a group of fourteen year olds to help. Though technically you could say I was younger than half of them I hadn't considered myself a child in a long time, the eternity in the void, and everything that had happened since, everything I had seen, all that had been done to me... No, I was a child no more. Instead I was a future Queen, someone burdened with a glorious purpose. The purpose; taking over the world. And wiping out S.H.I.E.L.D. because that was pretty important too, after all it was me who decided we needed to be 'captured.' Loki was in charge of Stuttgart instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cora**

When Cora opened her eyes she was suddenly standing in a lab. One other person was there too,

"How did you do that?" That someone asked, as she turned her full attention to him she allowed her eyes to refocus. The first thing Cora noticed however was the abrupt change of clothes, they seemed to match that of the man she was sharing the room with though they fitted her perfectly. Quite comfortable actually.

As she lifted her head she glanced across the room.

"No way..." She said more as a heavy breath. She was in a lab, one she only knew too well. The familiar complete glass wall on one side, the tables, Mark Ruffalo.

"I'm Cora, where am I?" She couldn't be where she thought she was because that just wasn't possible, things like this didn't happen.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier." He replied casually before narrowing his eyes and repeating his first question. "How did you do that? Just.. Appear. Here." He gestured to where she stood using a little 'poof' gesture at the sudden appearance. Cora had no idea how this was happening, but it was, and she sure as hell wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend time at S.H.I.E.L.D. or with Bruce Banner for that matter.

"I really don't know... There was this box Jessica picked up... And an inscription, Norse letters or something, and now I'm here..." Cora muttered more for her own benefit that Banner's.

"Listen I don't know why or how you got here but I'll have to call security." Bruce pointed out. Fair enough, Cora would have done the same had the situations been reversed. He had his hands up in a slightly defensive manner.

"Wait! No! Please don't." Cora lowered her voice not wanting to be the one responsible for unleashing the Hulk. She had seen this all before when watching the film for the first time, all the equipment, the fancy computers, the view of the corridor through the windows, it was all exactly the same.

"What did you say your name was again?" She asked, wanted to verify she had heard correctly.

"I didn't... It's Bruce. Bruce Banner." So yes, definitely not making this all up, though she did pinch herself to see if this was a dream. She couldn't believe this, how what this possible? She was talking to someone who was supposed to be a fictional character, on a fictional helicarrier, but it sure as hell didn't look fake right now.

"I shouldn't be on this world... How can this be real..." Core ended up saying out loud without realizing.

"Not from this world? Are you a Goddess or something?" Cora was rather flattered he thought that, but alas no, she wasn't, she was just a fourteen year old having the time of her life! "Why don't you tell me about it." Banner said once he saw her confusion, the poor girl didn't seem to have a clue why she was here and that usually meant someone else was interfering, perhaps if she told him what happened he could trace it back to the source. And scientific curiosity always got the better of him.

Cora decided she might as well tell him the truth.

"I was in school, a friend found this box. Said it looked Norse and had this ancient tree on it as well as Norse runes... We opened it, she read out this really prophetic inscription, then just happened to make a wish, we all agreed and now I'm here."

"Do you know anything else?"

"That's all I've got for you bub." Cora replied patting the man on the shoulder once before walking past him and inspecting the rest of the laboratory.

"You seem like a nice, normal girl. So I'm going to have to call security, they can help." He reassured, Cora just waited for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to come and collect her. Well, it seemed she wasn't going to get out of this, the least she could do was embrace the whole thing, that wouldn't be too hard though, these were the Avengers after all.

They took her to a small interrogation room, much like the one they saw in the first Thor movie only this was more NCIS style, just with the wall that had the door on being sheer glass.

"This is weird as hell." She said under her breath, shaking her head. Cora wondered if it was only her that seemed to have been transported to the movie that wasn't actually a movie at all. She hoped so, perhaps they could tell her what on earth happened that allowed this situation to become a reality.

It wasn't long before another person was unceremoniously shoved into the interrogation room with her, looking up she saw it was Leah.

"Tanks God, there's someone else here! What the hell happened! How did we get in the Avengers movie?" Leah hissed, keeping her voice down so hopefully no one apart from Cora could hear her. Cora could hear Leah's Welsh accent come through and it was oddly calming.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Cora hissed back though in a slightly calmer manner, but more like a shouted whisper.

"I am so blaming Jackie for this." Leah replied jokingly, yeah, this seemed a Jackie worthy mess. Only, where was she, and everyone else that had been with them for that matter.

The two of them told each other what had happened from their point of view and then said where they woke up, Cora next to Bruce Banner and Leah next to Natasha Romanoff in the main part of the deck. Apparently she'd nearly walked into Director Fury, Cora sympathized, Nick Fury was one scary dude.

"Oh, and why are you wearing a catsuit?" Cora asked recognizing it to be the same as Black Widow's.

"You know, I do not know. it was just what I was wearing when I appeared. You've changed clothes too." Leah noted, Cora nodded her head in agreement, none of this made sense. Then again, if they were following the rule of the day: Nothing makes sense. Then it could have been Asgardian and that ended up transporting them here, that was the only theory either of them had at the moment, but Cora felt Jessica's words after she opened the box could have affected their destination, though not necessarily the journey.

* * *

**Jessica**

"Ready darling?" I asked from where Loki and I stood in a balcony overlooking the ballroom in Stuttgart, there were so many people here but they only needed one. Well the eyeball of one actually, Clint and Alaw would handle the rest.

"Of course." Loki wore his signature suit, I licked my lips, he looked rather dashing in it. And it had been a long time since I'd seen him in anything other than his Asgardian clothing, this was only the second time in the year I'd known him. Not to count all the timey wimey stuff that meant for us two far far longer than a year had passed. At least I looked slightly older, that was a consolation at least. I on the other hand wore a black dress that came up to my mid thighs at the front before trailing at the back to reach the floor and a little further than that. The edge of a dress had a white ruffled hem that ran along the bottom edge. The dress was strapless, turning into more of a halter neck. I also wore a matching scarf to his only mine was slightly off the shoulder, more regal, and some black heels that made me a couple inches taller than my already tall height. **(A/N: Here is the dress: fs71/200H/i/2012/290/a/2/lady_loki_in_stuttgart_by_ )**

Before walking down the stair we took a moment to appreciate the music, or I did at least. It was a string quartet, I smiled remembering the last time I'd played my violin or my harp for that matter. Seemed like such a long time ago, perhaps that was because it had been over an eternity ago. When all this was settled I'd have to start playing again, I rather missed the beauty of music.

The host was talking to his guests, I didn't understand what he was saying, didn't speak German fluently, only knew the basics. Loki held out his arm and I wrapped mine around it as we descended the marble staircase.

"Ah,this is going to be such fun." I sighed happily.

"I couldn't agree more." And we both gave a little laugh. He was carrying his scepter, which was now more like a walking staff, it was beautiful and gave him more of an air of power.

"If you'd excuse me." He said before letting go of me and walking to the guard, spinning the scepter before hitting the nearest guard with it, all in time to the music. I took a hairpin our of my hair and changed it into my staff, keeping it at it's default length. Everyone gasped as he did, I thought it was rather hot actually, especially the smirk I was rewarded with afterwards. My these people were all over dramatic, and so much like sheep, scared of everything and any little disruption. World domination would be an easy task. As he did that I grabbed the host with a force he wasn't expecting and calmly walked over the surface further towards the centre of the room.

Taking a moment to look at it I saw it was a bull, I'd never really liked them, dull violent creatures. I pulled out an object, seemingly from nowhere you could say - though actually just from my little pocket dimension because I had no pockets in the dress - and stuck it in his eye. With the image now received Clint and his mini-me could retrieve the Iridium needed to stabilize the tesseract. Everything was falling into place. I gave a mad sort of smirk to everyone, smiling in a half sinister way before heading outside following behind the screaming crowd.

As the two of us walked outside we changed into out Asgardian attire, I was still a little annoyed my horns weren't as big as his. And yes, that was a thing, my helmet was my pride only his was larger. I just said it was because he was taller, he'd always laugh and call me a liar. I couldn't help but agree. My outfit was very similar to him, I doubted many would be able to tell the difference, they'd just think one of us was a clone, giving us an advantage, only a slight one, but an advantage nonetheless/

Really these people were worse than sheep, they all clustered together in the center of the square not thinking about running away, instead all huddling together, screaming, whispering, talking. Loki used his scepter to stop a police car that was headed towards us. Fools. I thought shaking my head, did they really think a few men with guns could defeat us?

Loki produced a few clones of himself to herd them all together, as I stood at the front alongside the original him.

"KNEEL!" I shouted using a booming voice, one that clearly scared them because they did what I asked. From the movie I knew the big speech was coming up, it was one fo the best quotes from the movie, one I knew off by heart. I would talk this time round.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." I said as I saw them all cowering away, a look of pure fear on their faces. Soon they would know truth, the tesseract would free them of the lie they lived until they knelt before us constantly, though I still wanted them to have some fiery spark, else things would be rather dull. I walked forwards, towards the heart of the crowd, Loki stood smirking, letting me rule the show. He knew what was to come next and was waiting for dearest Captain America to appear. His clones watching over the crowd.

That's when the old German man made his appearance. "Not to people like you." How sweet I thought, trying to stand up for himself, be brave for the youngsters. He should have learnt to respect his betters, to respect his elders, like I said I was like Loki now so that sort of made me about one thousand years old, after all I'd lived his whole life, I felt as if that was my own life. And then the distortion in time that meant an eternity really was an eternity and every second for the people here on Midgard was a year for Loki and I, each minute like a century. I was a lot older than him now, than any of my previous friends.

I just chuckled softly. "There are no people like me."

"There are always people like you." He said, the German accent obvious in his voice. Did he really think his little rebellion would make even a scratch in my plans? Maybe he just wanted to die, I'd happily grant him that wish.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki said, taking the lead role now. Time for me to slink into the background. Right about now Captain America would jump down and land in front of the civilian, protecting him. Except my little friend must have gotten here first because as I turned around, leaving Loki to his inevitable battle I was hit in the back by a shield. Growling I turned and saw that there were indeed two Captain America's standing before me, one the legendary Steve Rogers, the other, a child. Smiling, I saw the child attack Loki. Really, Keira had always been so eager to do that, I understood, she was a compassionate kind of gal', sweet but naive. That left me with Steve Rogers, I could easily take him down, however, I had to remember the whole point of this was to let them capture me. And maybe, just maybe, they'd think I was an ally, that's what I planned anyway, with my friends there they would want to believe me innocent, if this happened it meant our plans could take effect that little bit quicker, if not, we could still rule the show from the class cage.

People began standing, I let them, they would soon scurry away. It didn't matter, we'd be back before long and they could pay for their insolence. I shrugged before advancing at the Captain, hitting him with my staff.

"Stand down Loki, you need not do this!" He shouted at me, I was raging, did he just call me Loki? I had nothing wrong with looking similar but I was a Goddess in my own right!

"How dare you confuse me with Loki!" I shouted, doubling me efforts when fighting him, I could still allow myself to be captured after killing him, it would be fun. The four of us got close together, to the point where we were fighting as couples. The two Asgardians against the two soldiers.

"My, my, Keira, haven't you grown to be an impressive fighter." I taunted, it had been a long, long time since I had last seen her. But her fighting skills had dramatically increased, I guess that was a perk of being paired with Steve Rogers.

"Who are you?" She asked, panting as Loki kicked her in the gut making her grunt in pain.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Even after an eternity I still remember you, yet you, who saw me not ten minutes ago have already forgotten me." My eyes flashed with anger but I willed myself not to take it up a level, I didn't particularly want to kill her.

I managed to get Steve kneeling, and hooked the tip of the scepter at the back of his helmet, just as Loki was doing the same with Keira. It had probably been far to easy for him, like playing with a child. Then again, she had as much strength as any Asgardian...

"Kneel!" We both growled simultaneously. The Captain and Keira shared a look before replying.

"Not. Today." Then they pushed us both away, jumped up and gave us a roundhouse kick in the face. We both stumbled backwards. Someone was getting feisty, however this fire was too large and needed to be put out.

Music started playing and all four of us looked around, a little confused. Until Keira and I remembered what happened next, I quickly pushed Loki aside as Iron man came flying towards us and blasted us.

It was just my luck that it hit me instead and I went flying backwards before landing heavily on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. Another iron man quickly followed, landing beside the original. This one was also shorter and the suit with slightly more curves.

"And which of our group might you be?" I asked, wondering who it was.

"Jackie." She replied smugly, fair enough, she and Tony Stark were alike in many ways.

"Make your moves reindeer games." They both said in unison, I had a feeling this two people speaking at once was going to get quite irritating, at least the course of events would be changing soon enough.

**(A/N: That was a long chapter, needed though. Who's left to find? Alanna, had yet to make an appearance and I think that's about it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jackie**

"Goods move." Jackie said as the two figures changed to less hostile attire. Loki, that was expected, and he had that crazed look in his eye that we all saw in the movie. The second person however was not someone she expected.

"Jessica?" Jackie said in disbelief as her friend changed into an outfit that was very similar to Loki's except the arms were like wrapped strips of leather, criss crossing like on ballet pumps. **(A/N: This but without the headdress: art/Loki-v1-309190641, so yeah she's pretty much just wearing a Loki outfit.)**

"Surprise." She said flatly as she sat up and moved over to Loki. Jackie sensed she was missing something here, then again everything was pretty damn confusing at the moment with all this Avenger doppelgänger things going on. Turning to her left she saw who the little Captain was.

"Keira!"

"Hey Jackie." She said happily. The two were amazed that they were playing their favourite characters from the movie, but it was more than that, they weren't just acting, this was for real! Jackie had an actual Mark VI suit on, Keira seemed to have real super serum powers along with a Vibranium shield, and Jessica, well, she looked pretty evil at the moment. No doubt Loki had controlled her with his scepter, the bastard!

"What the hell happened to you?" Jackie asked.

"Do not speak to me, mortal!" She screamed, mortal? Really? Wasn't she the same age as they were? The two girls narrowed their eyes but decided to drop it and turn to their partners. As soon as Loki put a hand on hers though she seemed to calm down a bit and it wasn't until then Jackie noticed the blue in her eyes dimmed a little. She didn't remember Jessica having blue eyes...

"Can someone explain what's going on?" The Captain asked.

"I'll explain later, it's a pretty weird story." Jackie replied. The Captain nodded, thinking it was a reasonable answer, the priority was getting the two Asgardians securely locked up.

* * *

**Jessica**

I looked around the small jet, it was unimpressive and rather dull. Natasha and another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent sat in the cockpit whilst the four other occupants talked among themselves. Whilst Loki was deep in thought I tried to listen in on their conversation, it wasn't a hard task they were barely standing three metres away from her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, it's the only explanation."

"How about why we're here?"

"I don't have the answer to that, I saw just as much as you." They then lowered their voices even move when they caught me watching them, glaring at them to be more precise.

"...Unexpected...Seems older... Missing something...We don't know." Urgh, their conversation was boring, events were already beginning to change with the addition of each new member but I was too busy thinking to worry about what happened in the movie. I turned to look at Loki instead, just like me, he hadn't spoken at all yet, he was sort of staring in the distance.

They'd taken our scepter and staff, that had pissed me off, they weren't meant for anyone else. No matter though, I could retrieve it before leaving, but so help them if they touched it or messed around with it they would severely come to regret it.

Lightning began to shower the sky with light and I sighed. We knew what was coming. Thor. _Isn't that just impeccable timing_. I thought sarcastically.

Loki perked up, his attention brought back to now as he looked above him.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." I had to say I agreed with him on this. Steve and Tony just shared a confused luck, the two girls just talked staying impassive to it all for now. Two thuds could be heard as something landed on the roof of the jet, Tony grabbed his helmet and placed it on as Steve took a hold of his shield. You would have thought that they'd been told of the Asgardian by now but it seemed they knew nothing of him by their reactions. Loki had a look of mild fear on his face, somehow I didn't think Thor was going to be sympathetic.

As Tony opened the bay doors two figures landed on one knee before walking onto the ship. One - presumably Thor - unstrapped Loki before putting him in a choke hold and pulling him out of the quinjet, someone then grabbed me too, copying Thor. I really didn't see the point, we were just going to end up back here in a moment anyway.

"Was that Alanna?" I heard one of the other two say as I was being dragged out of the plane. Typical, they just stood there talking, yes it was lovely that they got a little time away from school but did these mortals have no sense for danger?

I landed heavily on my back, the wind knocked out of me as I was thrown to the floor beside Loki. Wow, these people really were mimicking their doppelgänger every move, they really didn't want to change the outcome of events did they? I couldn't see why not, under Loki and my's rule Midgard would be a far better place than it was now.

"Where's the tesseract?" They both asked. I lifted my head to see that it was indeed Alanna, fitting I guess, they were both strong.

"I missed you too." Loki said to Thor. I just lay there, it's not like anyone was going to harm me, watching the stars and began counting them.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood."

"No one said you were, Thor." I replied. I got up as Loki did, standing beside him as Thor held him, watching for any sign that one would attack. Alanna just nodded towards me and turned her attention back to Thor.

"Step-pop let's just get him back, he will not listen to you now." She said to Thor. Step-pop? Had they adopted her? How adorable. Wait, did that mean she was now going to be in line for the throne of Asgard? My eyes flared with a random anger at the thought.

Most of our troops had only just arrived in this universe today, I had been here a very long time and Thor-ette, probably about a year had passed now. That was a long time to be stuck on Asgard, especially with that oaf. However, that was not what I needed to focus on right now, just let events play their course because we needed to get back onto that helicarrier, otherwise we'd have to resort to the back up plan, and I was in no mood to have to change my actions now.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor was now asking as we'd walked a little down the hill, I had now composed myself a little more after being unceremoniously thrown to the ground. The two of us looked ad Thor with a confused expression on our faces.

"Well, yes." We both replied at the same time.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill." The hypocrisy of that statement was alarmingly high, Loki and I were more suited to a throne any day than Thor would be in his whole lifetime.

The two were now bickering, me interjecting sometimes on defence of our plan, the tesseract, our leader, our plan. Just as Alanna spoke for Thor. He seemed to adress mainly Loki but spoke to me as well.

"Who is it that controls the would be king!?" He shouted grabbing Loki by the front of his garment and pulling him closer, if I had been Tony I would be saying how close he looked to kissing his little brother right now. His statement was close though, however we could not tell him anything of what brought us to here, it was our story and something not to be relived. No one was controlling us! At least I didn't think so... We deserved to rule and we will rule.

"No one controls us! We do this for it is our right!" I shouted at him. Then Thor's mood grew somber, he spoke of letting his brother come home. He really knew nothing, didn't he? There was no home, they didn't want us, they let us fall, we had to do what we came here to do, it was the only way to survive. Thor had been worshipped his whole life he knew nothing of hardship and pain, knew nothing of what we went through after falling into the abyss.

"...Listen well brother." That was when the two figures came rushing forward and grabbed Thor and Alanna.

"I'm listening." I replied, now talking to just empty space. I just shrugged. The two of us sat down as the battle began between the four supposed heroes. I was half inclined to magic up some popcorn but thought against it, we could just watch.

I saw Alanna and Jackie battling before they just stopped, probably wondering why they were fighting each other in the first place. They exchanged a few sentences before shrugging and starting to fight again. Stupidly Thor decided to summon lightning and direct it at Tony Stark, he did realize that was just giving the iron man suit more power? No, he probably didn't, from what I'd learnt from Loki's memories he was an oaf, an ignorant, stupid, oaf.

Captain America and Keira were quick to join in,Keira putting a stop to Jackie and Alanna's brawling, then the huddled together and began talking of what was going on and how they came to be here, Jackie awkwardly saying she appeared in Tony's bed, all three agreed that was the most embarrassing appearance. Alanna then went on to say how she arrived just as Jessica and Loki fell into the abyss and of her life on Asgard, not realizing that she was only proving that none of Asgard had truly mourned the fallen Prince, more like celebrated.

The Captain had to use more drastic measures to stop the original Avengers fighting, but everything came to an end after Thor brought Mjolnir down on the vibranium shield and threw them all backwards in a flash of light.

Loki was surprised Thor actually stopped, everyone knew how much he loved his battles.

"Ready to advance with our plan?" I asked, striking up conversation whilst we still had the chance to talk freely without the use of magic.

"Yes, my dear, everything is in place." I nodded as a reply, that was all we needed for now, as long as Barton came at the appropriate time everything would work out fine, at least by my guessing it would.

Soon afterwards we were being escorted back to the quinjet, no one questioning why we didn't take the opportunity to run, and began out way to the helicarrier. Really these people were like puppets on a string.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Keira**

By now every one of the seven girls had been seen. Apparently Alanna had a boyfriend back on Asgard named James, they asked all about him. Six of them were in the interrogation room already all talking vividly of what had come to pass, especially Alanna who had been in this universe far longer than the others. That meant the Jessica had been here for a year too, that also meant she had been with Loki for a year, and possible in the void for a year, none of those were good signs.

They could see the corridor through the glass and saw two rows of guards walk past. Across the hall was the containment cell originally made for the Hulk, but they knew Loki was going to be put in there. There were far more guards this time round though. They counted ten lining the corridor a little further down from them, five on each side. Soon, four guards came walking down the hall, two people, then another four guards.

"Is that-"

"Yes, now shh!" They all wanted to hear and see what was going to happen next, to see if the theory that the tesseract controlled them too was correct. As the two villains walked past they looked into the interrogation room and smiled, that kind of smile that says I'm-right-where-I-wanna-be, it was not reassuring.

Luckily there was a live feed on a large flatscreen television showing what was happening in the room and the audio too. Lovely to see that they thought this was entertainment.

"In case it's unclear..." Fury began tapping various things on the monitor.

"You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..."The sound of wind could now be heard, and the two prisoners casually looked down to see the drop below. Neither of them even looked phazed. Jessica really had changed, there seemed to be no sort of fear at all, anyone would be scared of falling that far.

"30,000ft straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works?"

"Ant. Boot." Fury reused their quotes, they could see Jessica didn't particularly like that.

"Oh let me guess, she'd be like. 'Can you not be original enough to even think up your own threats?' yeah?" Cora said as they watched what Jessica was going to say.

"Can you not at least be original? That is my threat, I'll have to start copyrighting them if people want to start using them." She said.

"Point!" Cora shouted. "What? I was close enough?"

"Shhh!" They all shouted back, interested in the way events were going. Would they stay the same as they did in the movie? Or had Jessica already told Loki of that possible future? You could easily see that she followed him just as much as he seemed to follow her. They were all still quite shocked to find out she had turned against them but they all knew her adoration had always been towards the villain, they just didn't think she had the guts to go and make that change.

"Remember, whatever my Uncle went through to give him this bout of insanity Jessica probably went through it too, perhaps this is a natural reaction?" Alanna pointed out?

"Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah..."

"Uncle?" She repeated whilst looking at Alanna as if she had grown two heads.

"Yes." Alanna said again, now getting a little annoyed. After being adopted into the family on Asgard she had been encouraged by Thor to think of Loki of an uncle. "Terms are used far more loosely on Asgard."

"Uncle?" Jackie repeated for the third time.

"Okay, enough now Jackie." Leah butted in, "Or I won't give you a brownie next time I make some." It was the ultimate threat.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

You would?" She squeaked out before deciding to shut up for a bit, she couldn't risk missing out on one of the legendary brownies. Back to the t.v.

"How desperate am I? You threatened my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Director Fury was pretty scary, that was something they all greed upon as they watched the confrontation.

"It's burned you to come so close. To have power, unlimited power. For what?" Loki was the one answering back to the Director this time. "A warm light for all mankind, to be reminded what real power is..."Loki trailed of as he stared up at the camera making the mini-avengers shiver, it was as if he was looking right at each and every one of them.

"Well, tell me if Real Power needs a magazine or something." This annoyed the two occupants of the cell but they kept their cool, the way to win was to make it look as if there was no place they'd rather be. Anyway, they were allowed to be smug, everything was going perfectly.

Jessica POV

"That went well." I observed as Director Fury walked away. Loki just looked mildly amused.

Bored of standing I conjured up a chair, finding the cell had no means to block magic. These so called heroes were unimaginably dumb, leaving them with their magic? They needed only a wave of the hand and they could be off in the Caribbean as the helicarrier fell to the ocean. **(A/N: If you don't want to read the sexual scene skip until you find the next author's note...)**

"So, what would you like to do now." I whispered seductively into Loki's ear as I put one hand to his chest, the metal and leather, cold to the touch. I couldn't help but think that all my friends thought I was still fourteen but oh how long ago that felt like, when there were no worries in the world other than fangirling, writing, getting the homework done at some point along the way. Things had changed for me so much, I was a completely different person. Then again, a lot of time had passed, and people changed with time. Thought for most a day, or perhaps a year had flown by I had fourteen years plus the time I spent in the void and the time with the Other. When in the abyss time seemed to stop, almost goes backward, then a year spent with the Chitauri. Not to then consider my mental age.. I had watched all of Loki's life, night on a thousand years, then my fourteen years, the nothingness of the abyss and then with everything the Chitauri did... No one would be a child after that.

"Mmm, why don't we give them a little entertainment, everyone seems to think this is some sort of show after all." I knew what he was hinting at and was getting wet just thinking about it. We had a strained relationship because of everything else, but this was one thing that made us completely at ease. And if it meant making other people feel uncomfortable... I certainly didn't mind.

"What were you thinking." I smirked, wanting to hear him say it. I conjured up a bed - because no matter what people say, beds are far more comfortable - and walked back, hands on Loki's shirt, until I felt me knees touching the edge of the bed. Slowly I turned around and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, grinding against him slowly.

"My sweet Jessica, you can be ever so naughty when you want to be." He said, stroking a finger across my cheek before moving his hand behind my neck and pulling me down into a kiss. The kiss was hungry, passionate, not one of love but one of need. I pulled back when I needed to braeth.

"You wouldn't like me any other way." I replied finally, as he rolled me over so he was now on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms began pushing his shirt up so I could feel his chest. Then I remembered how long it took to get these Asgardian clothes off and used magic so I was only in bra and panties whilst he was only in boxers. Loki chuckled slightly.

"Eager now aren't we." Loki said before he started kissing down my neck, one of his hands rubbing circles on my thigh as he pushed my legs open.

"If it's you, always." I replied huskily, already needing him. Loki began grinding against me as he kissed and nipped at my neck, me running my hand through his black, silky hair. I pulled his hair, tilting his head upwards so he was now back to kissing me on my mouth.

As I groaned he slipped his tongue into my mouth, both of us fighting for domination until he gave in and let me lead.

He continued grinding against me as he unhooked my bra and threw it to the far side of the bed. I could feel his chest against mine, warm, rubbing against me as he moved. It felt amazing.

"Please." I said, needing him to be inside of me, filling me up, completing me.

"What, Darling?" Loki asked, though he knew exactly what I wanted. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not managing anything but a moan. I knew he wanted it just as much as I did so I slipped my hand down his boxers, running my hand along his shaft. Loki pulled away, and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Did I say you could touch?" He asked innocently but using his dominant voice. My mind took a few seconds to catch up.

"No. But since when do I do what you say?" He chuckled as I said it, probably thinking it was funny for someone as young as I - well young compared to him - to be standing against him. I leaned forwards slipping my hand back in his boxers and began stroking his length, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me for long. He let out a moan which only spurred me along, pushing him down onto the bed. As he lifted his hips I pulled the boxers off of him completely, and took a moment to appreciate his figure.

"You're stunning." I couldn't help but say, he was in shape, pale, toned muscles not an imperfection to be seen, well not any more at least, our scars had all gone, the physical ones. Without taking my eyes of Loki I slowly took him in my mouth, licking the tip a few times before taking his whole length in my mouth. He moaned loudly in response, I found the sound so erotic and it only made me more needy. I moaned in response, making him buck his hips up. I chocked a little as the gag reflex kicked in but once I pushed his hips down a little with my hand I was fine again.

"Yes, oh yes darling." Loki said as I continued to suck him from tip to root. I loved it when he called me darling, and he knew that too. By now his hand had found it's way into my long mouse blond hair, creating tangles as he gripped it tightly. I let him be in control then, holding my head in place ans he thrust in and out of my mouth, hips bucking every so often as I ran my tongue over it's tip. Just as I felt him tense meaning he was about to come he stopped me. I looked up at him wondering if I had done anything wrong but he quickly flipped me onto my back and entered me. Somehwere along the way my panties had been removed by I couldn't remember when, not that it mattered now.

I gasped at the intrusion before sighing happily as he slowly thrust into me, keeping a steady controlled pace. I looked into his eyes, never tearing my gaze away from him. Slowly his thrusts became harder and more erratic and he puled me into a kiss. I moaned into his mouth. I moved my hips up meeting every thrust until all I felt was the pleasure he gave me. There was no S.H.I.E.L.D., no torturous Chitauri, no one and nothing apart from the two of us then and there. I let myself get lost in the feeling of pleasure knowing it was my only relief from all the things happening around me and the never ending drama that my life had been since making that wish so long ago in the small air conditioned class room at school.

"Please." I said, knowing Loki knew what I meant.

"No." He said and I whimpered.

"I can't... I-I can't hold on." I replied, I felt like a dam about to release, I needed that release.

"Beg." Loki said simply. If this were anyone else I would backhand them for their impertinence, so I began to beg.

"Please Loki. I need to, I need you. Fill me up, complete me. Please." Loki nodded his head in consent and thrust even harder, as well as biting my shoulder hard enough that it drew blood.

"Loki!" I shouted as I arched my back, the waves of an orgasm rolling over me. Two more thrusts and Loki was there with me, groaning my name as he rest his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel him pumping into me, for a second I widened my eyes realizing we hadn't used a condom but then relaxed a little remembering the charm I'd put on earlier to prevent such a thing as pregnancy until a time I wished for it - if I every wished for it.

**(A/N: Okay, for those of you who might hot have wanted to read that, sex scene over. Continue reading as per usual.)**

We both lay there, Loki's body half draped over mine as we rested in the post coital afterglow. Finally everything else came back to me and I smirked, hopefully that made everyone else uncomfortable enough now. That would also mean that most of the people - if not everyone - had looked away from our camera by now, perfect for us to take our leave.

Not long afterwards guards filed through the door and I reluctantly used magic to dress myself - Loki doing the same for himself. No one said anything they just walked in and one guard grabbed each of my arms.

"Well, this wasn't part of the plan..." I muttered, loud enough for only Loki to hear me clearly, it didn't particularly make a difference where I was though to when I could start putting the plan in motion, getting away, if anything, would now be easier.

One more guard stepped towards me and whilst my hands were 'restrained' behind my back I felt the cool metal of handcuffs placed on my wrists. However, they just seemed to be normal handcuffs, that stupidly, did nothing to try and restrain my magic whatsoever. Really, did these mortals never learn?

* * *

"Time to go." I said as I put my mask back up. Loki had his mask back up now too, we needed it up, couldn't do with either one of us being compromised now could we? I took a hold of his hand, telling him where the scepter and staff would be as I got rid of the bed I'd previously conjured up.

"Ladies first." Loki gestured for me to walk out first and I smiled. The plan was for him to grab the scepter and staff as I took care of Thor and Thor-ette, as well as Agent Coulson. It was such a shame he had to die, he could have been very useful.

Using a glamour I hid myself from prying eyes and then projected an illusion of Loki and I as the door to the apparently secure cage open. It was at that moment Thor walked into the room, Alanna in tow.

"No!" They both said as the door opened, Thor immediately rushed forward, right through my illusion and into the cage. The door clicked shut behind him. Now, how to deal with Alanna... I had to undo the illusion now though since it was rather obvious that was not the real Loki nor the real me. Alanna had the same advantage as me, she'd watched the movies, she knew how things were supposed to happen. It was my job to make sure the sequence of events changed, creating an outcome where the Avengers lost. For someone classed as a villain did they know how hard it was to win the battle of good and evil when good always wins? Neither Loki, me, or any other supposedly villainous people were as evil as the heroes thought, some were fuelled by revenge, but most believed they were doing the right things in their own mind.

I revealed my true self, being sure to stand a little way apart from Alanna.

"Long time no see." The Thor doppelgänger stated.

"Longer for me than you." I replied. Alanna presumed I meant that because she could see me through the cameras and I could not see her (well actually a little magic could have done that for me if I had wished) but that was not the point I was making.

Thor stood there watching the two of us before I decided to address him, stealing what were once Loki's lines; "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" I didn't pay Alanna much attention, the six had probably all decided to be as inactive as possible. Being the angry brute he is Thor decided to hit Mjolnir against the glass of the cage, surely he had heard Director Fury's warning earlier? Though if Mjolnir was as strong as they said it was shouldn't it have been able to smash a little glass? Something on the cage clicked, now I could make him fall to his death, or near death since he would probably escape at the last minute, the conveniences that they allowed heroes, it never made for a fair fight.

"The humans think us immortal." I stated, the odd breathy laugh escaping me as I walked towards the control panel. I saw Alanna glaring at me but not daring to do anything in case I hit the button that would make him plummet the thirty thousand foot drop. "Shall we test that?" I asked conversationally.

It was at that moment Coulson made an appearance, Alanna standing beside him. Now was the time for me to create the illusion of myself and then creep up behind the two before slipping a dagger in each of their hearts. I hoped Loki had picked up my staff by now.

"Move away please." Coulson asked.

"Ever the polite one aren't we?" I said, cocking my head to the side a little before pretending to back off a little when in fact I was standing right beside the two people.

"You like this?" Coulson gestured to the gun in his grasp. It was based off of the destroyer which had been carelessly left behind after Thor's return to Asgard. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer." Cautiously the illusion me walked away from the controls and towards him, hands up in more of a surrender position. I could see that Alanna wasn't entirely fooled, damn her! This whole everyone having a mini-me was getting in the way of my plans, that meant I had to be twice as efficient and of course there was the fact they'd all watched the DVD before, multiple times.

"Even I don't know what it does." Cuolson shrugged.

"Oh, I do." I replied warily, I did not want that thing blasting me in the chest, at least with an illusion it would do me no harm, if it had been a clone, then yes, I would have felt the full force of the attack to come. Just as Coulson was about to say something else I stabbed him in the back with a throwing knife I had just summoned. Unfortunately, Alanna had been expecting this and had moved Coulson slightly and swung Mjolnir in the direction she knew I would be. I scowled. Now I had missed a fatal organ, Coulson would live, though I never particularly wanted him to die anyway. Only now I was going to have a large bruise where Mjolnir had scraped against my ribs.

"Noo!" Thor shouted, putting his hands to the glass and taking deep breaths because of his anger. Now to deal with Alanna though, it seemed I wuold have to go through her before getting to Thor. You see, this if where clones came in handy. I created a duplicate of myself to fight Alanna, who was apparently Thor's adopted daughter now. How sweet. I thought bitterly, family and love was a weakness, sentiment like that would get you no where in the world. Though I couldn't help but think back to Loki... The difference was I didn't let it affect my actions, I would still do what needed to be done, I didn't let myself get compromised.

I walked towards the control panel, wanting the satisfaction of dropping Thor out of the Helicarrier myself. I felt each wound that Alanna and Mjolnir were giving my clone and through that, me.

Thor looked at me with a look of resignation on his face, he looked so innocent right now. As if I was actually going to kill him.

Beep.

The floor opened up beneath the cage, letting in the sound of the wind below emphasizing just how big a drop was to come. The sound made Alanna turn around, now the real me was the priority. Seeing the opportunity my clone shoved her in the cage beside Thor. See magic could make all sorts of doors open, even ones that were meant to be sealed shut. This was perfect, I could get the two of them out of the picture at once.

I looked at them, almost innocently before jabbing the button and having the satisfaction of seeing the two begin their descent all the way back down to land. "Oops."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Leah (happens at the same time as the previous chapter)**

All six of the Avenger's doppelgängers - except Clint's - sat in the interrogation room watching the screen that showed the transparent glass cage. When suddenly a bed was in the centre of the room they knew things were going to get a little past PG.

"Why he's mighty fine." Jackie said using a fake accent as she studied Loki's figure.

"Really Jackie? Really?" When things got a little more heated everyone finally looked away, Jackie included, though that was mainly because some guards barged inside the small room.

"If you'll accompany us please." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents said, they all filed out of the small room and began walking down the hall to where they knew the front of the helicarrier was.

Leah wondered where they were off to know, and more importantly when the next part of the film was going to come into play. Sooner or later all hell was going to break loose on this ship and if they were all staying true to their roles.. Well, lets just say she didn't particularly feel like facing the Hulk at all. She wondered if Cora could now 'Hulk out', she was certainly a scary sight when angry...

"They really have no shame do they?" Cora said in a disgusted voice.

"What do you think? This is Jess and _Loki _we are talking about, we knew from the start they were shameless sexaholics." Jackie stated in her casual way, always making new words if needs be. Changing the subject as they carried on walked towards where they knew the main pert of the helicarrier was, she asked.

"Yeah, technically isn't that under age..." Keira added, of course in this unreal situation she'd be the one to bring that up.

"He's a friggin God." Was the reply.

"And that changes things because...?" Keira asked not quite sure if there was any significance to that or whether Jackie just felt the need to say it.

"Do you think he did the Stuttgart stare?" Jackie veered the conversation in another direction.

"They what?" Keira replied, frowning a little.

"The Stuttgart stare." When no one understood she sighed and explained. "You know the crazy look he got after stabbing the dude in the eye." Using gestures to help.

However before anyone had a chance to reply they reached their destination, finding Thor talking with Agent Coulson over by one of the computers. Maria Hill and Director Fury stood at the head of the table that filled one section of the room. All six girls sat down wondering why they had been brought here.

"You're probably wondering why you've been brought here." Agent Hill said, repeating their exact thoughts. "You six seem to all have the powers of the Avengers, correct. And there also appears to be another teenager who seems to be aiding Loki. Care to explain?" Jackie, being the youngest always thought it annoying that everyone just presumed Jessica or Alanna were the oldest seriously, that wasn't the case! What people looked like didn't determine how old they were, surely after talking to Asgardians they had to realize that.

"It's a long story..." Jackie started, they knew they could count on her to be the leader in times like this. In fact it wasn't a long story, not really, just one that they could treat with great scepticism.

"Well it's a good thing our criminal is locked up. We got all the time we need." Fury replied, oblivious that it wouldn't be the case for long. "Start off with names."

"Why, are you going to try and trace us? You won't have any records of us on your files." Leah replied matter-of-factly. Fury scowled, obviously taking it as a personal insult.

"Well, I'm Cora." Cora gave a nervous wave, she was trying to be as calm as possible in this situation, there could be a she'hulk just waiting to burst out of her now so she couldn't take a moment to fangirl, or to get angry either.

"Leah."

"Jackie."

"Keira." Keira actually got out of her seat to shake the Director's hand when introducing herself. Ever the polite one, though sometimes the group needed that.

"Alanna!" Alanna patted the Director on the back making him cough a little. They all noticed how she seemed quite Asgardian in her ways now, she certainly hadn't been like that back in their universe. How long had she said she'd been on Asgard again?

"And you have the powers of the Avengers, right?" Fury asked. They all nodded in agreement, Jackie saying 'Yup' in a bored manner, popping the 'p'. "Am I to assume Barton also has a mini-me?" They scowled a little at what he'd labelled them, he would do well to remember they now had the powers of the respective Avengers too. Everyone thought back to the group that had been sitting in the room at school, Alanna was here, so was Jackie, Keira and Cora, Leah and Jessica too that left... Alaw.

"Yes." Cora said simply. Turning to look back at the group she asked her next question. "Does that mean she's with Clint d'you think? Doing y'know." Emphasizing the word y'know to signify the thing that was going to happen quite soon, she didn't want to say it out loud before they'd all agreed or disagreed whether to tell them what was going to happen, telling them the future could change it.

"We don't have a lot of time, there's an army on it's way. So you can all continue your chit chat afterwards, answer our questions now." The Director paused waiting for everyone's attention to be back on himself however the group was still busy talking away at a conversational level.

"Wait, but has anything been changed so far?" Keira asked.

"Ugh, yeah, now there's two villains, doing villainous stuff. Then there's twice as many heroes too." Jackie stated as if it were obvious.

"All I've done is steal a couple lines here and there." That was really what most of them had done, after all, who could resist the chance to steal the words right out of their mouths?

"Hopefully the established timeline is still on track. But we have to stick to our doppelgängers and do what we can to keep to our roles." Was Cora's input. Fury and Hill looked confused now, having no idea what they were talking about, there were no roles, this was no game, this was all real life in mother fucking real detail.

"Otherwise for all we know the tesseract-"

"How do you know about the tesseract?" The Director cut in, that was supposed to be top level security stuff how did a bunch of children who were playing dress up manage to find out about it?

* * *

**(Okay, so it's a little confusing if Jessica is here now especially when we've seen what's happening in the cell but this is in the time after they've done the deed but before Thor and Alanna have gone to check up on the cage. Consider this the time where Natasha's interrogating Loki.)**

"So you're from another world?" Agent Hill summed everything up a little sceptically.

"Try parallel universe." Jackie corrected, her feet now resting on the table as she leaned back comfortably in her chair.

"One where all this-" Leah made a motion, pointing in now particular direction. "-Is a movie."

"And you expect us to believe that these universes are coexisting at the same time?" The Agent asked again. Jackie sighed, "I thought that had already been proven or something by now. If not, we are the living proof of that." She seemed entirely unimpressed by the conversation so far, she just wanted to suit up.

"There is more than one world why can there not be more than one reality?" Jessica asked as she coolly strode into the room, carrying herself with elegance and poise, in true royal fashion. Though she was bound in cuffs that were behind her back but everyone wondered if that was enough. However, that didn't seem to be a priority at the moment, instead they all rushed up to her, the group - mostly - was back together again. Mainly they just wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with her, why was she helping the enemy?

"Move out of the way you mewling quims, if you give me but a chance I shall answer your questions. Since I presume this is indeed some for of interrogation." She addressed the last part of her statement to Fury who neither agreed nor disagreed. Reluctantly the girls sat down, Jessica remained standing a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent holding on to each of her arms. Even as a prisoner she kept her chin up and seemed to look down upon everyone, they could see why she would be paced as Loki's doppelgänger she was acting more and more like the villain.

"Now, we've had the stories from everyone else as to how they got here, what about you." Fury asked, trying to look intimidating but next to the villain it just simply wasn't working.

"What makes you think I haven't been here all along?" Jessica replied with a question of her own, cocking her head to one side a little.

"Answer the question." He said gruffly. Jessica sighed dramatically, yeah, she always loved melodrama. "Where would you like to begin?"

"How about from the start." Was Agent Hill's reply. They had to admit they were all interested to know, perhaps they'd even get to find out what happened in the void.

"As you wish." Jessica paused slightly before continuing. "We were all in school one day, blissfully oblivious to everything other than out petty little lives. When I stumbled upon a box, a box which I have now learned is the box of fates. Inside was an inscription and when read aloud it can - though not all the time - take you to another universe or fulfil a wish, it is rather unpredictable. But in simple terms, if the box chooses you then it takes you to where your destiny lies, and it seems my destiny is to be a villain." She mumbled the ending to herself more than anyone, changing to a bitter tone of voice. After a moment she carried on.

"I found myself by the Bifrost just as Thor-" She spat out his name. "-And Loki were fighting after the New Mexico incident. I, at the time didn't know this however, all I saw was I was now wearing the Prince's clothing and was in Asgard, and the little spat was rather ruining my view. So, since I could have been mistaken for Loki I decided to stop this fight. Except when I neared Thor-" Again she spat out his name. "-The big oaf, decided to smash the Bifrost, throwing the three of us sky high. And the higher one is, the lower they seem to fall." Everyone nodded in agreement, but not voicing anything. "I ended up in the middle of a little family reunion, hanging from the Bifrost just as Loki was, only Gungir to cling on to, and Loki. However, I had grasped it awkwardly and knew I would soon fall." Jessica seemed to be lost in the moment, reliving the night. It seemed she was the first to be moved into the Marvel universe, followed by Alanna.

"Thor decided it was the perfect time to have a lovely chat, all the while we were hanging off of the rainbow bridge, scarily close to falling into the abyss! Before coming here, before seeing the truth all of us-" She gestured to the six girls in the room. "-Were fans of the movie, and I, being me, couldn't help but get into the role, of course my own history probably played a part in that too... To sum up, when Loki let go I also found myself falling, falling into the void." Jessica concluded her story there but that obviously wasn't the reply the Director had been looking for so he prompted her to continue.

"Then?" Jessica glared at him, her hazel eyes seemed to darken as she did.

"Then there was nothing." Jessica's mood had darkened now, though with her calm reply it seemed she was keeping it under control. They were all friends though and knew each other well, they could see the anger simmering under the surface, and knowing she probably had magic now angering her wouldn't be the best of decisions.

"It's okay, we're here for you Jess. We understand, we've all been for one hell of a ride with all this. We understand." Keira waved in the general direction of everything, using a sympathetic tone of voice.

"You know nothing mortal!-" The whole of the room had fallen silent after her outburst. She carried on, making eye contact with everyone around the table as she spoke (Thor and Agent Coulson had joined them too by now) in a loud intimidating voice.

"How could you know of what it's like to be in the void? You fall into nothingness, there isn't even space it's simply nothing, something you humans cannot even comprehend! It's like being ripped apart, stretched, pushed and pulled in every direction all at once, the pain is all that keeps you sane. But once the pain stops, once you've reached a level where you don't even realize what pain is any more because you're so used to it. You are forever falling, falling for an eternity. You begin to wonder if your whole life was just an illusion that was thought up just to keep from the endless nothingness! And then finally, finally you stop falling, and you don't even remember the last time you saw yourself in a physical body, you can't talk at first because it's been so long you don't remember how, just moving takes an age because it's been so long since you've done it. Of course, I didn't have to attempt to move because by the time I came around properly I was already chained up next to Loki and-" Jessica suddenly broke off, eyes widening, she began shaking, a glazed look in her eye as if she was no longer physically here. Then all of a sudden she jerked her head as if someone had slapped her and gasped.

"See you impertinent fools! I have already said too much!" She was rambling to herself now, in all honesty she didn't look entirely sane. But now everyone's interest was piqued, why were they chained? What happened next? You could see her mind was obviously somewhere else, where was she? They'd never known all of the pain they'd both gone through, just imagining that was incredibly hard to do. By now, the guards surrounding her had their guns pointed towards her, just in case she decided to be violent.

You could see everyone had questions to ask, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents probably about the enemy and anything tactical they could learn, hoping that she was vulnerable enough now to answer anything, Thor about his brother no doubt, and the five others to ask if she had been forced to do this and to try and tempt her to fight _with _them not against them.

"What happened? Who chained you up?" Keira persisted.

"That doesn't matter, I want to know more about the void!" Jackie came in, more interested in the science as usual. Jessica just stood there, seeming a little more shaken up now, not all there. Actually, she was completely motionless on her feet, not even blinking as her glazed over eyes, which now burned brightly blue looked straight ahead.

"Should we be worried?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessica**

"They d-d-don't k-know, sw-swear!" I shouted up as I looked up into the eyes of The Other, servant of Thanos. I'd slipped up, big time, it was all the fault of those pesky Midgardians! I was shamed to once call them friends, now I was a mess, likely to be face to face with Thanos himself soon because of their tendency to know too much! I couldn't believe it, I mean, by now I should have learnt that I should keep my mouth shut sometimes.

Now, because of my mistake I was summoned. All that everyone would see was a motionless me but my soul, and in fact my body too, were here, on this desolate moon. I could never understand how time seemed to pass differently depending on where I was, here, it passed faster, that was not a good thing. That meant an hour for the Avengers could be three days for me, and for that whole time an illusion of me would be standing back at the helicarrier, though I had no idea how much time had passed, it wasn't something you could track that well when you were being tortured, you know, not a priority.

"Quiet you impertinent child!" The Other shouted back, I shut up immediately. Some people said, you always had choices, that no matter what you could still do the 'right' thing. Those people had obviously never experienced pain. Not pain as in being slapped, or pain like breaking an arm, no I meant _real _pain. The type of pain that was unimaginable until you experienced it, the type of pain you didn't even know could exist, the type of pain which unfortunately I had received a lot of, though Loki had got it worse than me, until now.

You see, The Other, he was a smart dude, probably thanks to Thanos. He seemed to know things that no one were supposed to, like the fact I came from an alternate reality and how I was originally Midgardian. That applying an electric shock - that was the best thing I could describe it as - to a certain part of your head made it feel as if you're insides were disintegrating. That if a half Jotunn half Aesir drank acid than they would heal in a matter of hours, though that was more by experience than just knowledge, that had not been a pleasant day...

"It does not matter if you _meant _to tell them anything, does not matter if you actually _did, _but now the Midgardians are suspicious, now they will know of us, you could have single handedly just ruined our entire plan!"

* * *

**Avengers**

By now all of the original Avengers that were on the helicarrier were in the main room along with their designated mini-me's and a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The five girls were getting confused, not to mention worried, this wasn't how the movie went, all of this wasn't supposed to be happening. At this rate there wasn't even going to be an escape. The focus right now though was on the two villains, one in the cage and the other just... Standing there.

"What's wrong with her?" The Cap asked, sincerely worried. "And how does he know?" Steve pointed to the screen monitoring the glass cell where Loki was currently shouting all sorts of things at them.

_"What are you doing to her you impertinent fools! You do not know the repercussions of what you've done! Get off Jessica and bring her back here. Now!"_ Loki kept demanding, he was pacing his cell, hands running through his hair as he glared up towards the camera. As soon as Jessica had started acting weird after she'd snapped Loki had dropped his facade and began demanding Jessica be brought back to him, how he even knew there was something wrong was suspicious. And why would he want her back in the prison? Surely there was a better chance of escape if she was out of the hulk-proof cage?

* * *

**Jessica**

I was now strapped to a table, the metal icily cold against the skin that touched it, I really did make the worst Frost Giant ever, I shook my head at the thought. My eyes felt like they were burning and my vision was blurry from tears that flowed unbidden from my eyes. I lifted my head as much as I could to see a figure standing over me, dressed in a black leather like coat and his face seemed... Red. That would have surprised me at some point but considering my 'ally' was purple I quickly got over the colour issue, except for blue, I was not comfortable with blue...

"Who. Are. You?" I croaked out, my throat dry making it difficult to speak. How long had I been here? Much longer and the whole plan would be out of the window, and it wouldn't be my fault.

"Red Skull." The man answered simply, too busy poking, cutting and prodding at my stomach. My eyes widened, this couldn't be _the_ Red Skull, after all the tesseract had sort of... Actually, I didn't know, until now it seemed. What I did know was he was a driven man, an evil man - which under the circumstances I didn't mind - but vengeful and inquisitive. And now it seemed I could add scientist to the list. **(A/N: You didn't think Red Skull was dead did you? That would be waayyyy to convenient.)**

"Well, this wasn't how I planned spending my afternoon." I said quietly, more to myself than anyone, aware that normally it would be painful to speak with a throat so dry but by my standards I barely felt it.

"You know, you are a most interesting specimen but I have limited time with you so I cannot chat." After saying that the Red Skull went back to his 'work', When he turned around I heard the crape of metal against metal, only briefly did I wonder how on earth medical equipment came to be on a barren moon before my focus was back on Captain America's nemesis, his focus back on me.

"Hard to believe that simple magic can do this, turn a once Midgardian into a monster and a God, rather poetic really." He muttered to himself, and I found the words getting to me. That's what I was really wasn't I, a monster, after all I was trying to take over the world, I was a _Frost Giant_, how far from regular human could you get? Not to mention I'd practically aged a thousand years in the span of a day...

I balled my fists and grit my teeth together - didn't want to go biting my tongue off - as he used a surgical knife to make a deep cut in my stomach. If I didn't have the use of my magic then a cut like that would certainly scar, but I was helpless to do anything. Whenever I was here my magic was no better than useless, a side effect of being near Thanos I presumed. If I was lucky then I would pass out from blood loss, but I would have to be _very _lucky for that to happen, it seemed like I was probably just going to have to endure it, now was one of those times I wish I'd learnt how to meditate, to separate my mind from my body as they say.

* * *

**Loki**

I had felt the bond and magic spike not long ago, I immediately knew it was The Other (or even worse, Thanos) for who else could it be? Conveniently for the Chitauri, The Other had made some sort of mental link from Jessica and I to The Other and Thanos himself - though luckily he had so far always used The Other as a front rather than pay a personal visit - thus how I knew something was wrong. Up until now the plan had been going on really well, we were just waiting for the beast to make an appearance and for Barton to arrive with his lot, but then the Midgardians had to come along and mess things up simply by just requesting her presence. What could she have done to upset the Chitauri so much?

There was no point keeping up the façade because things were already taking a turn for the worse so I began shouting all sorts of profanities, as many as I could think of. I got close to actually cursing them, because a hex made things serious when the door opened and a row of guards came in, bringing Jessica along with them. I immediately recognized the faraway look in her eyes that signified her being with The Other, considering it was an hour or two - by my guessing - that I had felt the pull of Thanos I knew she had to be in deep trouble.

"For the love of Ragnarok, what did you do." I muttered under my breath, knowing that if this much time had passed here it would have been substantially more there. And now of course all the plans were thrown out of whack, Jessica had roughly told me what happened when she watched the film, her mere presence had changed things slightly but she was the one that knew where everyone and everything was, even with the change in timeline without her things would be far from simple.

The guards swiftly left, no doubt going somewhere to monitor safely from behind a screen, I could commend them for their advances in technology but they were cowardly, I dreaded to think how such people would be treated on Asgard.

With a gasp Jessica came back to herself, quickly creating a glamour to disguise the marks that now marred her body.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Midgardians." She replied simply, getting up and brushing herself off, I could see through the glamour, a side effect of being strong with magic and saw that she'd been beat up pretty bad. I wondered if it was The Other, or perhaps the Red Skull, or one of the countless other people... Things. Really, you could describe them as either one. In my time held on the desolate moon I'd probably met every kind of torturer there was, pain was the thing they used to keep us both in shape and I was pretty sure there was some light compulsion thanks to the tesseract, though I couldn't know for sure. If there was any controlling it was light, because most of the plan was our idea, it was all consensual, I just wanted to crush my not-brother Thor, and rule the planet he oh-so-loved. It would thrive under my rule, all this needless killing, the people starving, Jessica and I could do wonders to this world.

I waited a while, knowing she was probably healing what she could now without using up too much of her magic, the effort was worth the reward. Now it was time for everything to get back to how it was planned.

"Time to go." She said, finally slipping her emotionless mask back on.

"Ladies first." I replied, gesturing for her to leave the cage. Really, these Midgardians were pathetic creatures, did they really thing a wall of glass could stop us from leaving? Did they forget that a flick of the wrist and I could have the whole helicarrier rushing towards the ground, okay, it wasn't as easy as _that_, but it wasn't exactly hard either.

Jessica was going to deal with Thor and his 'foster daughter' as I think she was now, lovely how things had a tendency to run n a full circle wasn't it? I, on the other hand, was going to find the staff and the scepter, which was apparently in the lab where Doctor Banner was. The beast however, would be released any second now, leaving them open for the taking. Perhaps later I'd simply use the scepter on the Doctor giving me full control on both the monster and the man, how would the Avengers fight us if they were too busy fighting themselves?

Soon I heard the tell tale roar that signalled the beast fighting, and not long after that, Thor seemed to join in the battle too. I took a moment to watch before continuing on my journey of the lab and what remained of the area. The Hulk could really do some damage when he wanted to.

The whole thing went without fault, I walked in, shielding myself with a glamour - I really wasn't in the mood for pointless fighting - grabbed the two weapons and then made my way to the escape jet. Apparently we had lost Barton and Williams on the way, we'd have to make do, the two Hawks weren't needed though, they had played their role. It wasn't long before Jessica walked across the top of the runway and gracefully stepped onto the jet, giving a nod to the pilot before we made our way to New York.

* * *

**Leah**

They all knew what was supposed to be happening. After Jessica had been taken back to her cell everyone went back to what they were doing, now, one by one, everyone was slowly congregating in Bruce's lab. Director Fury was here trying to answer the questions of the team except it wasn't going well, you couldn't defend yourself against Stark, then of course Steve was asking questions too, and then everyone was talking across each other, even the mini-me's, who by now had practically forgotten about what was going to happen any second, or _double _what was going to happen any second, judging by the look on Cora's face, she never did like people keeping secrets like this...

Suddenly Leah felt the ground under her fall away, she could barely discern what was happening when she looked up to see two people hulking out.

"Oh damnia!" Leah said, reverting back to Welsh momentarily. Luckily she hadn't been caught under any of the debris, Natasha hadn't been so lucky. Quickly Leah ran over to her, moving away the rubble to free her trapped leg. She stood moment before the Hulk and the She-Hulk started charging in their direction. The two shared a look, one filled with shock, fear and almost understanding.

"Run!" Romanoff shouted, and that was exactly what she did. The two sprinted down a narrow passage, Leah, then Natasha swiftly followed by Bruce and Cora. There were glass panels on either side of the corridor but the two chasers ran through them as if they were nothing. There was a minute or so where the two were just hiding behind stuff, flipping from one bar up to a set of stairs, but then they were found again and the running commenced once more. Again, passing down a corridor almost identical to the first.

Leah has always been a fast runner, and now she seemed to have become even quicker overnight, not that she minded, this whole experience was pretty awesome. After all, who wouldn't want a shot at being Black Widow?

The two Widow's could feel the heavy thuds that signalled they were running out of time, only a little bit further, just to the end of the corridor. That was when Natasha was swatted to the side, as easily as a person did to a fly. Leah carried on sprinting, knowing that Thor would come along in a minute and Natasha would be okay. Leah just braced herself for the hit that would no doubt be directed at her.

It came a moment after she anticipated it, her body surged into the wall and she felt her head hit the wall. Black spots danced before her eyes as her body slumped, suddenly exhausted. She didn't let herself pass out though, except perhaps she did... Only for a few seconds though, because when she opened her eyes she saw the two Hulks battling the God and Goddess of Thunder.

"I'll... Just... Give... Myself.. A minute..." Leah said, making a time out sign with her hands, though she wasn't sure who - if anyone - she was talking too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cora**

"Hulk, smash!" Was the last thing Cora heard as she realized she was now changing into the she hulk. To say it was the weirdest experience of her life was an understatement, it felt like she was completely detached from her body, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. So yeah, definitely an experience.

It wasn't until she came bacl to herself that she realized the events from the movie had probably come to pass. Now, she was lying in a massive pile of rubble... Completely naked! Quickly, Cora tried to cover herself, glancing around to see Banner lying next to her in a similar state of undress.

"So, which are you?" A voice asked from behind her, Cora shrieked in surprise trying to cover herself further, she had forgotten about the part where the old man appeared. She'd always liked him, he was like her favourite non-main character of the film.

"What?" She asked, a confused look painted on her face.

"Are you two big guys that sometimes get little or little guys that sometimes go big?" He used hand gestures along with the question, it was funny how many people practically talked with their hands, especially in Italy.

"Just a minute will 'ya?" She nudged Bruce as best she could whilst preserving everyone's modesty. It seemed he was a light sleeper, just like she was. "Okay, what were you saying? And do you have any spare clothes?"

A bag was tossed towards her and she gratefully put them on leaving Dr Banner to do the same. After they were up and had quickly glanced over the damage - which in all fairness could have been a lot worse even if it was hard to believe the two people had just about collapsed a warehouse with their bare hands. The man was actually a pretty cool dude and even what some would call wise, a weird wise though because he looked to be, well, pretty stupid.

Not long later she was sat on the back of a motorcycle arms around Bruce's middle - which in any other situation would lead to a fangirl attack - on her way to New York and a soon to be alien invasion.

* * *

**Jackie**

Tony and Keira had gone to help fight off some of the people possessed by the blue glow stick of destiny leaving her with Steve to get engine three back up and running, not a task she was particularly looking forwards to especially since it could easily lead to becoming minced meat.

With the help of JARVIS she found out what needed to be done to fix the engine. Jackie didn't know all the technical terms for the electronics and engineering on the helicarrier, she was smart but she couldn't be expected to just know everything with a click of her fingers. That was JARVIS' job, anyway, after Loki was safely locked away she was sure Tony would be more than happy to pass on his knowledge.

Using the lasers on the suit Jackie cut some of the debris so it fell through the engine down to the sea below, hopefully it was sea otherwise someone would be getting one hell of a shower. The only thing now was to jump start it, she would have to propel it manually first to get it going.

"Pfft, not dangerous at all." She said to herself. I knew about now Steve would be fighting some of the agents, hopefully with double the heroes about it wouldn't take him too long to deal with.

* * *

**Alaw**

It was the weirdest feeling, that was all that could be said. Alaw had no control over her body, she could see everything that was going on, hear everything that was being said but there was nothing she could do to stop the power of the tesseract.

Right now she was crouched beside Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and if she had any control over her body she probably would have already had a moment of fangirl flailing, well, at least when she first arrived. After those first few moments though, when she realised what was going on, no then she was just pissed. Seriously, if someone would only hit her on the head hard enough to get rid of the possession she would already be on her way to go stick an explosive arrow in Jessica's head, and perhaps a c-4 arrow up Loki's ass because by the Gods Alaw hated that man.

And then there was the other weirdness, the one that was the 'truth' that all the possessed people spoke about. The rational part of her mind was questioning everything and watching in sheer astonishment and then there was the part that believed everything that Loki and Jessica had told them, it made her think she was doing the right thing. In all honesty she had no fucking clue what was going on in her head at the moment.

But exploding arrows... How could you not love them! It didn't matter how possessed she was you couldn't deny the awesomeness of a good set of arrows, then match it with the bow she using, the only way things could get better was if she was free to fangirl over being around _the_ Clint Barton. Alaw had no idea how this was all possible, after all, this whole thing was supposed to be a movie, a _fictional _movie.

It wasn't long before Alaw was on the move again after successfully shutting down engine one, the plan was to stall everyone but not to bring the ship down, after all engine three would be fixed before long. Now she was walking beside Barton making her way back to the jet, she could hear two people walking behind her, did they really think they could sneak up on her.

Barton and Alaw shared a look and simultaneously turned around to face Black Widow and... Leah. Okay, perhaps it made sense that the rest of the Avengers were getting their own doppelgänger too. Each of the Widows now with an arrow pointed at the spot between their eyes but neither of them even flinched.

That was when the fighting began.

* * *

**Jackie**

"Hutchinson, we're losing altitude." Jackie heard Director Fury say through the comms.

"Yeah, noticed." She replied as she started to manually propel the third engine.

Jackie had been pushing the metal in circles for minutes, by now she realised it was more than just the machine that did the work with this suit her physical strength and resolve and whatnot seemed to play a large role too. After a while the suit had put just about all of it's power into the thrusters meaning Jackie was at her limit speed wise, in a minute or so Steve would have to push the red lever. And since there were the extra allies all would be good, she was pretty certain of that.

"Okay, red lever Steve." Jackie said through the comms waiting for the propellers to slow enough for her to move out of the way.

"Give me a minute." Was the reply. Jackie wasn't to sure she had a spare minute. When suddenly her hands didn't touch the metal of the engine any more she knew her spare time was up.

"Red lever!" She said, more urgently this time, as she saw - or rather felt - herself get pressed against the metal of the engine.

"Shit." She said to herself before the force from the speed of the engine turning pulled her under.

Jackie cringed at the squeaks that metal against metal made, she knew the suit was going to need a lick of paint after this. A moment later the engine slowed just enough for her to get free, she sighed in relief though it did take her a moment to get the suit flying again, she wasn't particularly in the mood for free falling right now. Quickly Jackie rushed round to where Steve was tackling the agent to the ground.

"Cognitive recalibration." Jackie reminded herself as she punched him in the nose, rendering him unconscious before collapsing next to him from exhaustion. Hopefully that was the end of fighting for the next... While at least, she needed to repair her suit.

* * *

**Leah**

Natasha and Leah were busy battling Alaw and Clint, so the theory that Alaw would be Clint's mini-me was correct. Kind of fitting really, Clint was called Legolas by Tony and Alaw was always called Legolas by Jackie, other than that, yeah, now she thought about it she could pick out similarities in personality too.

Though the older two were trained agents it seemed the two teens had dramatically improved skills all of a sudden so their fight was no less fierce than the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's.

Leah was pretty damn impressed with their skills, each of the four was continuously hopping from one place to another, flipping on and over bars, it was more like a fancy gymnastics show.

All of a sudden Alaw came up behind Leah, trying to strangle her with the bow. Leah held on tightly to the string of the bow on each side of her neck though it was cutting into her skin, bringing her hands up and twisting she got out of Alaw's grasp and now had the bow in her hands.

It was only now that Leah actually noticed the blue colouring of the mini Hawkeye's eyes, it was such a light colour and clashed with the white, it was... Unnatural, a sign of the possession by the blue glow stick of destiny. But back to the fighting.

The whole thing went without talking, which now Leah thought about it wasn't much of a feat since there had to have been fighting for maybe only a few minutes even though it felt like a lot longer. Crouching down she spun sticking one leg out to try and trip Alaw over but she jumped giving Leah the opportunity to grab her ankle and drag her down.

"Cognitive recalibration done." But just to be safe she punched Alaw in the face, _just to be safe _she assured herself. It seemed Natasha was done too, neither of the two had even broken out in a sweat it had all been surprisingly easy, and... Fun. Well not _fun _per say but certainly satisfying, Leah guessed that was what it felt like to be an assassin-slash-spy for a secret government agency which a surprising amount of people knew about.

"Take them away, we'll deal with them later." Agent Romanoff said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that walked in, taking the two unconscious people to wherever they were going to be taken.

Now they were going to have to face the real battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avengers, or what's left of them at this point.**

Jackie, Tony, Keira, Steve, Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood in the main room of the helicarrier, the four Avengers sitting solemnly around the glass table.

"I guess he never did get you to sign these." Director Fury tossed the vintage cards onto the table in front of the Captain. Both the teenagers thought it a little harsh, though necessary, that's why they definitely weren't going to mention that he survives and get's a while new television series for himself. There was blood splatter on the cards, really even knowing he was still alive... Gods it felt like he needed to be avenged.

The whole 'yes we were going to build an arsenal conversation' went on as it did in the movie. By now Keira and Jackie had worked out roughly where everyone was, at least it the course of events had changed too dramatically. Jackie, Keira, Steve and Tony were on the helicarrier (obviously) as well as Fury and Hill. Coulson who wasn't important right now was off getting some serious medical treatment. Leah and Romanoff were with Alaw and Clint getting their head injuries checked out. The poor things, it must have been horrible to be possessed. Clint by Loki and Alaw by Jessica. Keira shuddered at the very thought, the brains of those two were like a bag of cats, they were completely insane, really, to try and take over the world you had to be at least 87% crazy, that was a given. Jessica and Loki were off soemwhere preparing for the battle, so that either meant in some van or at Stark Tower enjoying a drink. Damn, Jackie could do with a drink right now.

Cora and Bruce by now would be on their way to new York after landing in the warehouse, and Thor et Alanna would be in some field after being thrown out of the helicarrier in the supposedly hulk-proof cage.

Keira couldn't understand how Alanna managed to get herself stuck in that cage too, the Coulson 'death' scene was a big part of the movie, because he was an awesome agent, and because it had a lovely brotherly bonding moment how could she not have remembered how things went? Seriously, when it came to those two tricksters they were all for cunning, nothing was ever as straight forward as you could hope with them.

The helicarrier was a bit of a mess at the moment, navigation was down, most of the electronics were down. The engines were keeping them up but still needed repairs finished to it, there were gaping holes on certain decks. Many of the agents had been taken down to ground level now, others brought up to help with the work. But mostly people were preparing for the battle.

* * *

**Alaw**

Alaw woke up and immediately noticed the pounding in her head.

"Fuck, who the hell hit me?" She asked, squeezing her eyes shut as she came to her senses. Suddenly she remembered everything that had come to pass and a sense of guilt came over her, she wan't a killer, never had been... Until now. How many people were now waiting to be buried because of her and Clint, oh God, queue panic attack. "How many?" Alaw asked nervously to no one in particular.

"No, you two, don't do that to yourselves." A voice called from somewhere near, where had she heard that voice before?

"Hey Alaw, you alright?" Alaw heard a second voice and quickly realized it was Leah.

"You punched me!" She shouted, trying to get up but getting a bit dizzy and deciding maybe she could spare a minute or two, after all she was a now fourteen year old who was apparently in one of her favourite movies, then possessed by someone she'd called a friend along with her psycho boyfriend and to finish it off was attacked by Leah, the mini Black Widow, could this get any worse.

"Really, that's what you focusing on here? Come on Alaw, concentrate, we're going to be battling an alien army soon!" Leah practically squealed. So apparently, yes, this could get worse, though it actually sounded pretty fun.

"What?... Wait? What are you doing here?" Alaw looked up, her vision cleared by now. She was sitting in a small-ish room, Leah on her right, Clint on her left and the person who most likely owned the first voice next to him. Who just happened to be Black Widow. Alaw hadn't really had very long to marvel at the fact she was in the freakin Avengers movie because she'd 'materialized' as you will in the underground base next to Hawkeye, she had quickly hidden, long enough to listen in to some of the conversation going on, but it seemed her presence had been known all along because she was called out moments later and the glow stick of destiny was filling her head with stuff, most she couldn't hope to understand.

This would have normally been the moment that Leah would have burst out and try and cram everything into about five seconds, making it impossible for her to understand but instead she just smirked and gestured for Alaw to follow her.

Glancing at Clint and deeming him okay to be left alone with Natasha, Alaw followed Leah out of the door, letting them have their clintasha moment. They two walked down a number of corridors that all looked pretty similar, though some were damaged, others were not. Finally they reached what Alaw recognised to be the bridge of the helicarrier, seated around a table (in order) was Tony, Jackie, Keira, Steve, Director Fury standing at the head, Maria Hill and now Leah and Alaw.

"How did we get here?" She asked, looking towards Jackie, that was the thing Alaw was most confused about, one didn't just simply disappear from a classroom in school to land in a Marvel movie.

"Well.-" Jackie started, looking purposely towards Alaw. "-I can't be sure, but... You know the box?"

"The crappy one?" Alaw furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What!? no, don't diss it. from what we've gathered it seems to be something Norse, you know since Jessica was all like 'oh look at this, Yggdrasil, runes, blah blah blah' and the inscription it may well have been the box of fates." Jackie nodded knowingly.

"The what?" Alaw replied feeling completely out of the loop, what on earth was the box of fates?

"The box of fates." Jackie repeated slowly, accentuating every syllable. "Basically, it's this box, that gives you a push when it comes to beginning the path that was set for you. Probably belongs to the Norns, since they are the keepers of fate. I've heard of it a few times in mythology, appearing in Greek, Egyptian **(A/N: Yeah, I'm making this all up, if there really is something like this in mythology it's purely by chance I've 'created' something so similar.)** and countless others, though only _very _rarely. Basically if you need a kickstart to get where you're supposed to be, it swoops in and, well the rest is history." Of course Jackie would be the one who knew that, her Jessica and Alanna were always looking at some sort of myth, legend or conspiracy, though up until recently Alaw had thought it was all a load of crap.

"Wait... Does that mean our destiny is to be the Avengers! Because that is AWESOME!" Then Alaw remembered from watching the movie that this was most likely the 'Coulson just died' scene and muttered a sorry. That wasn't awkward at all, but it was still a valid point. If the box had led them here, and they'd all turned up right beside the Avengers and inherited their powers and weapons (as well as outfits) then it obviously meant something. Were they supposed to be the successors for the Avengers or something? Then again that led on to the fact that as well as the powers they were transported into an alternate reality, did that mean they couldn't go back home again? Being that this was like a parallel reality or something did that mean there was another version of everyone here? There were so many questions running through Alaw's mind, and probably through the rest of the seven too.

* * *

"The mortal, Erik Selvig, has readied the portal." Came a voice through the comms, Loki quickly relayed this to The Other. "You're army better be ready." The reply:

"It is time." Was said with an almost insane glint in the creature's eye. Yes, it was time, time to rule Midgard.

**(A/N: I know, it's a short update, but better than nothing. Needed to get this uploaded before it was automatically deleted from my drafts. The next update should be longer, after all, it's the battle of New York!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**New York - The 'villains'**

The whole torture thing, most fans knew it was written into the plot. At the end of the first Thor film you saw signs of abuse, and when Loki appeared at the beginning of the Avengers, how could you not notice the state the god was in? And the Avengers called themselves observant. This time, the world would be ours, and Thanos could kill as many little Midgardians as he wanted so long as I was left alone.

In a few short minutes the portal would be activated and the Chitauri army would flood through. I had made sure that there would be a larger army this time round, with larger, more fearsome beasts, those simply leviathon wouldn't do, not with the hulk, with _two _hulks out there fighting.

Turning, I looked over the city, everyone was going about their business, completely oblivious of what was to come.

It was weird, my friends - if I could still label them as that - used to wonder how anyone could willingly become a villain, how they could happily cause such destruction. They just didn't get it did they? No one _chose _to be villains, villainy chose them. Sometimes it's the only course of action to take, when everyone else fails you this will be the role which is crafted for you. And the thrill, such sweet anticipation, ready for battle.

At first, I just agreed to this to get out of the grasp of the Chitauri - though that failed miserably, there still seemed to be some sort of mental connection, one I couldn't shake off - but now, it all seemed so appealing. Loki and I, as well as the others under the influence of the tesseract, those of us that knew _the truth_. It was something we needed to share with everyone else, it was our burden, to let everyone know of life's great lie. They craved subjucation, they _wanted_ to be ruled, and at their heart these Midgardians knew that. Knew that they were born to live under someone else's rule. There was no such thing as true freedom for them.

Suddenly, a burst of blue light lit up the sky, signalling the opening of the portal. I smirked, so it began. Chitauri soldiers began flocking out of the portal, and the people walking about on the streets began gawking, pulling out their phones to take pictures. The blast of an explosion hit of the cars and the Midgardians began screaming and running for cover.

"Stupid people." I sighed, shaking my head. There was no where they could escape us, not their true destiny. Looking up for the source of the explosion I saw Loki standing on the balcony of Stark Tower, I nodded my head towards him as a little hello before following his lead and using my staff to start making things blow up. It really was a great way to pass the time.

However, soon enough the Avengers began making their appearances, their little doppelgänger in tow. It seemed the two beasts had failed to arrive. Yet. I knew I was going to stay out of the way, I most definitely did not want to get thrown about like a rag doll. Not now, nor ever.

Sighing, I made my way over to Stark Tower, teleporting there, not before going down to the street and helping a couple of the Chitauri first. On average the Chitauri were actually nice enough, yes they were soldiers but you could have a great conversation with them. But just like with humans, there were the people that ruined it all, the ones that enjoyed pain and suffering, the ones that wanted power and would do anything to get it. Chitauri were all unique from person to person, just as Jotunn's were, just as Asgardians were, however I think a lot of people tended to forget that, Asgardians especially.

Loki was taking such a standing role in this, but it really was more fun on ground level, though I'd make my way to him soon enough. I made sure to avoid the Avengers themselves, as much as it would be fun beating them down, showing them their place, that wasn't how things went. They would be captured, alive, and sentenced before everyone, then the whole of Midgard would know that they couldn't possibly beat us. You know, things all had to be done with finesse like that, public humiliation could be so fun, especially if you were humiliating them even in their deaths. My old friends... Perhaps I would spare them, they could go be slaves to some Lord or something, they were just overcome with the whole events right now, blindly following their counterparts because they did not know yet what they were doing. Soon enough they would realize their mistakes, and then if they were _very _lucky they could live to see the new world, however it wouldn't be up to me to sentence them... And, yes, perhaps there was a little of my sentimentality that still remained, a little parts of me that didn't want to kill the last remaining things from my old life, didn't want to kill my friends, I didn't want to be the only foreigner in this alternate universe.

* * *

**Cora**

Cora could already see the bright light signifying the open portal. And with that was the massive wormhole, and from what she could see it wasn't a very pleasant place.

"Bruce, you gotta get a move on mate, we're going to miss the party." Cora stated, not that she wanted to hulk out or anything but she figured this would be a good release for pent up anger. And fangirl feels, you had to direct them some place after all. Because, come on, it was Bruce Banner! Bruce freaking Banner! And she was riding a motorcycle with him! This was a dream come true, except for the alien invasion part, though actually it all made for an experience didn't it? Sounded like fun actually, though there was still the anger. A _lot _of anger. With the universe, for brutally ripping her away from her life and giving Cora this mindfuck to deal with instead, for knowing that one way or another she was going to be stuck in a realm, unable to get back to the other. If it was this realm, okay, she'd get the life of an avengers, stressful, but around the people she fangirled over, in a place where she could make a difference. But She would be without her family, she would be a foreigner in this realm, never see her friends, her family, even the annoying next door neighbour. The same went in reverse, she's get to see everyone but then her life would be completely normal, no more powers, no more time with Bruce or the rest of the Avengers, just normal boring life. A life that could never be quite as good, not after experiencing this, it would forever be too boring.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm going as fast as I can." It was true, Bruce was driving as fast as the motorbike would go, it would be about five ten minutes before they could get anywhere.

"So, you're always angry. Why?" Cora couldn't help but ask, what was there to _always _be angry about.

"How did you know that?" Bruce furrowed his brows. "Just stuff, keep a memory or thought and keep a hold of it. It probably sounds weird that I want to stay angry, but it's easier to control the other guy this way. Right now, I'm angry at those two Asgardians! Loki and Jessica, I mean, taking over the world? They're going to fail, who would do such a thing? Villains. Monsters. No offence I mean, I know she _was_ your friend." Cora did take offense but not for that, not for what Bruce had said. She took offense at how someone she had truly thought a _friend _could just go off the deep end and decide taking over the world was the heroic thing to do. Luckily no one else that had jumped universes got that idea.

However, Cora thought something in the void was to do with this, because one person walking in a little manic and coming out completely insane was one thing, but two people? Cora didn't believe in coincidences.

"I have my sources." Was Cora's reply. Her thoughts had turned more somber now, it was like reaching the end of a good fanfic, ones with so many feels at the end that you began questioning the purpose of life? And realising it could never compare to that of the characters. Except now it was, because they _were_ the characters that got to jump into the story, this was _really _happening.

"Finally!" Cora shouted, jumping off of the motorcycle before it had slowed, not faltering as she went straight into a run towards the other avengers. Bruce arrived a moment later.

"So you guys decided to come after all." Leah noted, as if Cora wouldn't this was the freaking avengers movie, she wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to bash in some alien brains.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not for a moment." Keira interjected. "Now, it would be a good time for you, to, uh, get angry. We've got a party headed our way." She smirked, knowing any minute Tony was going to come around the corner with a leviathon on his tale. They were ugly things, and were they ships or were they live beings? Keira really wasn't all that sure but she didn't particularly want to get close enough to find out.

Everyone let Steve take the lead, he was the expert when it came to battle. All twelve people spread out, Cora and Bruce both hulking out. Alaw was watching everything from her perch on the other side of the street to Hawkeye. She had an arrow notched ready for any chitauri that veered to close for comfort. It was time to put her Legolas skills to use, it wasn't something she could have done back in her universe, only when going to an archery centre.

She was crouched on the top of what was the tallest building she'd ever been on, which was twenty or so floors, you barely got three story buildings on Anglesey. Though even this building was dwarfed by a lot of the skyscrapers, Stark Tower for one.

"You have a Leviathon about to head round the corner to you Widow." She warned Agent Romanoff. Said Leviathon was currently ripping a car to shreds as it went, Chitauri footsoldiers leaping off of it's back every few seconds. They were everywhere, scaling the walls, on the pavements, in the buildings.

Alaw reached back for another arrow and paled slightly when she realised she only had one left. The only problem with archery, luckily she and Clint had come prepared and left some sets of arrows dotted around the place, she could see Clint getting on of them now.

"Well, time to go fight on the ground then." Their job up high was done anyway, all the Avengers were fighting and the major risks had all been pointed out. Nocking an arrow she took a deep breath as she readied herself for what she was about to do. Time to pull of a hawkeye worthy stunt.

"Geronimo!" Leah heard Alaw shout through the comms, she turned around just in time to see her friend launch herself off of the top of the building. Alaw was going head first towards the ground, and to be frank, it scared the shit out of her but at the same time was the most exhilarating thing she had done her entire life. Still upside down and facing the windows of the building she had been perched on - she had a really big urge to wave at the wide eyed citizens that were still in their offices as they saw her pass by - fired the nocked arrow which was attached to a piece of rope. The arrow smashed through one of the full length glass windows and hooked itself onto something. The rope, which Alaw was holding suddenly went tight, and using the momentum she swung herself into the building, smashing a few more of the glass panes. It wasn't as painful as it sounded, but it sure as hell looked awesome, Leah could vouch for that.

"Sorry, passing through." Alaw said as she smoothly broke into a run, through the office of people who were now even more traumatized than before. What the hell were they still doing here? They should have been trying to get to safety not cowering in their offices, because their offices were most definitely _not _safe. "Go people. Fire escapes, stop gaping and get a move on." She said, now having to physically herd them out like sheep. Luckily a police officer joined them not long afterwards and took over for Alaw meaning she could get back to the real fight.

All of the Avengers ended up being backed towards the same place, forming a circle, the original Avengers all standing in a circle facing away from each other, the hulk by hulk-ette and the others' doppelgangers crouching in front of them, in various poses. If anyone was going to take a picture it better be now.

* * *

**Back to Jessica... A few minutes before**

I teleported up to Loki not long afterwards. We watched the chaos that was New York. It dawned on me now just how much everything had changed. A year ago - though if you included my time in the void it was closer to 1000 years, though I only looked a few years older, quite convenient really - I had just been a fangirl, someone who doted over the Avengers movie, hoped that one day I would meet Tom Hiddleston and secretly wished to be the villain next to Loki. Or not so secretly, I did tell my friends if the opporyunity arose I would take over the world, they thought I was joking, perhaps I was... At the time.

And then I found the box, and everything changed. I was in the movie, and what happens when you find yourself thrust into the role, the clothes, and yes, the mindset of the character. Being caught up in the moment I delved deeper into the mindset of Loki and found myself half falling half jumping off of the the Bifrost, and then there was the falling, and the desolate moon, and Thanos. Just thinking of him gave me the chills, at least I had not personally met Lady Death yet - oh yeah, she was a real person/thing - I had a feeling no one except the few very _very_ old ones of the universe had. I vowed to myself that I would do whatever Loki did, not follow him blindly like the little fangirl I had been but I wouldn't abandon him, because that was the one thing you learnt from the movies, he was alone, and that never did anyone any good.

This whole thing was actually pretty fun actually, fun killing people, fun terrorising everyone, up until now I had thought that was all me, except, yes, I loved mischief, but murdering? I hadn't wanted to be a psycho like that before the fall... Unless Thanos had... Done something? But then I would know wouldn't I? Yes, I should write off that whole theory now, this was all me, a twisted evil person who loved going around being twisted and evil.

It was then Tony and Jackie decided to join us. Pity. I had been enjoying the view.

"Would you two like a drink. Wait, not you, how old are you anyway?" Tony began, trying to unsettle me with words. It may work with other people but I was doppelganger to the guy who practically invented lies, the ultimate silvertongue, the man of iron simply could not compare._  
_

"She's fourteen." Jackie replied in my stead, I scoffed. Really, I wasn't fourteen, had there ever been a time where I was a child? It all felt so loong ago.

"Time flows differently in the void... I'd say I'm about one thousand of your Midgardian years old." I said, seemingly contemplating the answer. The whole time thing really was weird, Loki spent a long time in the void, where time did not exist, where you did not grow older or younger, you did not even physically exist, you were just there... He spent about a year in Thanos's clutch, I wasn't so lucky, or perhaps I was more lucky. Depending on whether you thought the void was a worse place then by Thanos' side. My stay in the void had been but a fleeting pass through, though with no concept of time it was rather hard to tell, but we had decided it was less than Loki's stay, after all, I landed on the barren moon a rather long time before him. To quote a great timelord, wibbly wobbly timey wimey. So for me, a few centuries had passed, but that was in the 'moon years' which meant it was actually closer to a millenia, and then with all the memories Loki and I had exchanged in the ritual, I had all that history too. Except, what I didn't understand, before, when I was fourteen, I had looked a year or so older if I decided upon makeup, but now (without makeup obviously, you didn't have time for that in a _war_) I looked about seventeen, it would be annoying if I ever found myself back in my other life, but undoubtedly time would have passed there too meaning it would be the others that would lag behind... Wait, why was I thinking about this _now_? War, remember focus on that, it's what you came for, no personal thoughts, show them the lie of freedom.

"No use playing the liesmith, you look eighteen at the oldest." Tony commented.

"What can I say? I work out." I couldn't help but start thinking of the 'sexy and I know it' tune in my head. "So... I wouldn't mind a drink." I said casually. "Some whiskey would be nice, make it the good stuff." I reminded him, no cheap liquor for me. I didn't plan on drinking it, obviously, in all honesty, I hadn't eaten or drank since the morning before I arrived in Asgard, the morning before the unexpected journey into the marvel universe - which I could say was not all that it was cracked up to be, even if there were certain people which made it okay, though I hadn't exactly seen much of it. At least, not drank anything edible, unless you counted acid, and all manner of poisons known to the Other, both liquid and solid.

How the hell was I alive I hear you ask? In all honesty I wasn't completely sure, I think the timey wimey thing played a small role, and sometimes The Other would use some sort of IV filled with a rather disgusting liquid, I didn't ask, couldn't ask.

I saw Loki walk up to Tony, I might have forgotten to tell him the scepter wouldn't work on the Man of Iron, oh well. Whilst they were busy for the moment I turned my attention to Jackie, slowly crossing the room to end up by her side.

"Hey mate, any chances you've given up your plan for world domination?" Jackie asked jokingly, I narrowed my eyes a little but on the whole stayed relaxed.

"Where would be the fun in that?" I knew there was no point trying to show her the truth of the tesseract, that metal reactor (I wasn't all that sure why she had a reactor, she had not needed one before.) in her chest would block the cube's effects.

The two of us exchanged comments, the banter that was a given when egotistical villain meets egotistical hero (of course _they _were the true villains, not us, we looked to bring peace, bring truth) but I grew weary of it all, this was all taking too long, and why hadn't Loki thrown Tony out of the window yet? Sighing I grabbed Jackie's forearm and half dragged her over to the two men, glared at Tony before proceeding to throw the two of them out of the window.

"And that is how you do it." I said cheerfully as the glass shattered and the two tumbled down to the ground. Seconds later two _things_ whizzed past, really, two of them? How on earth did Jackie have enough time to build herself another suit? She has been here three days!

Now back to watching New York get torn to pieces...


End file.
